


[旧文补档][山狱]best badfriend  [长篇完结 ]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 2010年完结的文。真的是快十年前了。最近翻看家教，感觉真是………………山狱是我第一个萌的二次元CP，狱寺是开启我控银发的契机……天然和傲娇什么的，至今仍然是王道到不行的配置啊。因为是十年前的文，所以和现在自己的写法都很有差别，字里行间还透露着幼稚？而且当时为了某种旁述式的方法所以全文一律没有用“”的对话符号，所以……放上来只为了自己的纪念。全篇基本以狱寺视角来讲述。推荐歌曲：道子与哈金 ベストフレンドhttps://music.163.com/#/song?id=22650471&market=baiduqk和我的饮歌陈奕迅的 最佳损友https://music.163.com/#/song?id=65800是我的灵感来源。特别喜欢这种比爱情更深的所有“友情”，苦涩又稚嫩，真是太动人了。





	[旧文补档][山狱]best badfriend  [长篇完结 ]

所有的悲壮、眼泪和厄难，都好于那天我没有遇见你。  
你是我最好的，损友。

时间假设定于未来篇结束后，纲一行人等顺利回到十年前的世界之后的几年。  
他们升入同一所高中，变成了十七岁的少年。

 

*****  
那么仓促，根本就是突如其来的一句话。没有任何依据，发自肺腑的一句话。他不知道自己为什么会忽然这样，明明那只是和平日无甚差别的场景——放学后无人的小路，暖红斜照的夕阳，和慢慢走在身边微笑的纲。其实他并不是没有自觉。他只是想执着一个理念，即使那听起来就像是笑话一样。

应该是那天的黄昏太过美丽的缘故。橙红色的光辉撒入少年同色的眼中，仿佛是点燃了一盏明灯一样，他的目光好温柔好遥远，他仰望着无垠的天空，心里头不知在想什么。于是，吱吱喳喳的说话声停了下来，世界变得安静，变得遥远。

他停了下来，心跳叮铃叮铃地作响。  
我喜欢你，十代目。

纲不紧不慢地回过头来，脸上绽放着他钟爱的温暖浅笑。  
谢谢你，狱寺君。

纲的声音轻缓地沉淀入绯红的颜色里。那个时刻他已记不清有什么感觉，太阳缓慢地沉没，连同着他的心跳声也一起变得找不到踪迹。明明是没有打算说这些的，可是就那样冲口而出了。没有期望过任何回答地，没有预想过有何反映地，他是那样的虔诚和纯白地说出那几个字。

那个少年是他的神，是他唯一的信仰。他甚至愿意为他的神而死。可是……

心跳声寂静鸣响，如同子夜里的月光曲一样绮丽迷人。他觉得自己应该会感觉到伤痛，但是却没有，他甚至对自己的冷感并不意外。夏日的傍晚如此悠长，他送别少年，独自一人走向没有人迎接的家。

战斗让少年变得坚强，使他变得柔软。  
再也不是昔日个性尖锐的十四岁了。  
名为狱寺隼人的混血少年慢慢长大，一点一点地显露出意大利血统的特征和他优雅的母亲的美丽容貌。

少年在阳光中出世，用血和仇恨滋养，而今他含苞待放，那将会是一朵夺目的白玫瑰。  
*****  
再见了呐！  
明天见~

一如既往地和队友告别之后，山本武以快乐的笑容走向温暖的家中。熟悉的路途上是熟悉的景色，擦身而过的行人、闪烁而起的灯火，还有凝重若血的晚霞。他忽然停下了脚步，止住了愉悦的笑颜，注视去前方一抹和夕阳区别开来的颜色——银发耀目的少年轻轻弯了那纤瘦的背，手插在裤兜里懒散地站在自动售卖机的前面。他看不清被银丝掩盖了的少年的表情，他喊少年的名字，但并未得到回应。

逐渐沉落的世界的光芒将少年围绕，自动售卖机发出的单调白光把少年于夜色中朦胧的脸庞映得苍白。他看见少年一个一个地把硬币从裤兜里掏出来，然后默数着纤长手指上面的货币价值，最后握拳，再把它们放回去。他像呆了一样细细看着少年的每一个举动。跟着他走过去，走到少年的身边，掏出钱币买下了一瓶牛奶再微笑着递给他。

狱寺，给你。  
山本……

隼人抬头的刹那，他觉得自己被那双翠绿的瞳孔吸引去了一切的想法。少年如经岁月雕琢的一颗翡翠石，愈发变得璀璨动人了。但这些奇妙的念头被武迅速抹去，他将手中温热的牛奶更递前一些，想要隼人收下。隼人盯了盯瓶子，一瞬间竟然笑了。他转身离去，说你留着自己喝吧。武怔在了原地数秒，然后他轻轻握紧了牛奶瓶子，跑步追上隼人。

你干嘛啊？  
今晚在狱寺家留宿吧。  
啊？为什么啊……  
我已经告诉老爸不用煮我的饭了哦。  
……

武撒了谎。那温暖的家中还有慈爱的父亲等待他回去。可是就在那刻，他所看见的隼人的侧脸和浅笑就足以让他暂时舍弃这些仿佛与生俱来的幸福。因为，他看起来如此孤单，就连笑容也显得这样无助。于是那天傍晚的隼人好像比平日更加柔软了一些，并没有拒绝武提出的留宿要求。两个少年慢慢地、静静地走向那个永远都不会有灯光等待的家。

夜晚在平静带点吵闹的气氛中嘀嗒逝过，他们做作业、打游戏，争吵或大笑之后，一样是归于星河灿烂的午夜时分。隼人对武说晚安笨蛋，声音像棉花一般软绵。武对隼人说晚安哦狱寺，声音是成长中男生的低沉。然后门扉逐渐闭上，武停住了身体所有动作而去凝视那仅存一刹那的银光。狱寺。黑暗中被轻唤的名字，只有他一人听见。

客房内的时钟静悄悄地说着梦话，夏夜的空气清凉而舒爽，天外斑斓的星光被窗框子截取了最美的一角，轻轻地落在雪白的床铺上。这些唯美的寂静都把少年唤醒，他睁开明亮的眼睛去看那比梦境更美好的颜色，然后再也睡不下了。他走下床，随便披上件衣服离开了房间，自然而然地朝阳台走去。

赤裸的脚没有发出一丝声音，他感觉到地板的冰冷直窜上身体。半透明的银白色星屑从他面向的那边一直斜伸到他的脚趾尖，在触碰到星辉的一刻他停下，第三次凝望那些就像从天而降的辉芒。隼人坐在阳台的地上背朝着他，少年单薄的身影被破碎的光芒笼罩，仿佛只要轻轻握在手中就会变成星星飞逝一样。武不知道应该说些什么，只是不动声色地走到隼人的旁边，然后坐下，和他一同遥望这梦幻的色彩。

少年的身旁堆了好几个空啤酒罐，还有残余的酒液倾洒了出来，弥散出一阵熏醉的味道。武皱了眉头跟隼人说别喝了，但少年却一个劲地笑得欢，大口大口地朝抿得月牙儿弯般的浅色嘴唇中灌酒。黄晶色的酒从少年的唇边和手臂滑落，润湿了那洁白无垢的皮肤。角落里头的小型音响也被少年启动，吱吱呀呀地播放起一首听不明白的外文歌曲。那歌声温柔得像羽毛飘落，轻微回荡的尾音颤抖着，仿佛在害怕着什么、祈祷着什么，那样的虔诚和深情。

呐，山本。你知道什么是喜欢吗？怎样才算是喜欢一个人吗？  
今天我对十代目说，我喜欢他。然后他对我说，谢谢。  
他对我说，我也很喜欢狱寺君。  
但是我一点都不觉得开心，这是为什么呢？  
他问我，你知道什么是喜欢吗，知道怎样才算是喜欢一个人吗？  
我……回答不出来。  
然后他对我说，谢谢你，狱寺君。  
我十四岁就发誓要一辈子守护十代目，十四岁……  
我知道那时候他一定把我当成笑话看。  
但是我说的是真的，有谁会在十四岁就定下什么一辈子的事情吗？  
我是不是……就像个笨蛋呢……

少年的眼湿润，但始终没有哭出来。武亦开了一瓶啤酒尝了一口，那苦涩的味道立即叫他苦笑了。身边的少年仿佛是没醉一样说着，那声音就像是这酒的味道一样，冰凌而苦涩，芳香而后蕴。能这样屈膝把酒地共话，是过了多少年之后做到的了呢。时日计算不了地流过，白驹过隙间他们拔高，心中的城墙堆砌或摧毁，有什么变了，又有什么不变。他含了一口啤酒，努力地想去描述那种质感和味道，再吞进胃里。或者酒这种东西真的不好喝，但是时间久了就会上瘾，变得再也失去不了那份痛楚。就像他身边的隼人一样。

他把隼人当成最好的朋友，甚至是比纲还好的朋友。他把担心隼人，保护隼人当成了好朋友很应该做的事，变成了习惯，就如同吸毒上瘾了。自相遇起三年，如今他们十七岁，而以后还会这样下去吧。这戒不了的最好的损友。

我…… 大概也不知道怎样才算是喜欢一个人呐。  
但是肩膀的话，我还是很愿意借给朋友的哦。

自言自语般，武啖着难喝的酒说得苦楚。怎知肩膀就轻轻降下一个重量，一些瘙痒，和一份浓郁的酒香。该是醉得酥软了，隼人靠在武的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊地看着远方闪烁不已的星星。它们如此遥远，再怎么伸长手臂，也不可能捉得到。音乐轻缓地播送着，少年沉醉了地跟着那优美的旋律，缓缓地唱了起来。那声音有点神奇，不像是少年平日里说话的声音，而是更加清澈的、更加真实的十七岁少年的声音。武有点惊讶，但他仍是笑了，而那笑慢慢地弥漫了宠溺的味道，他小心翼翼地张开自己的外衣，把隼人包在自己的身边。夜色开始了温柔蔓延，歌声缥缈地飞翔去那炫目的天空。

When I just can't find my way  
You are always there for me  
When I am out of my way  
You are always there for me

When I just can't fly my way  
You are always there  
You are always there  
You are always there for me ……  
*****  
夏季的清早仍残留着昨夜的余温。课室里的学生都穿着洁白的短袖衬衫，风扇吱呀作响着，讲台上的教师亦聒噪不已。按照身高排列的座位让隼人坐到了后方，在课室的角落里头他的银发隐约生光，慵懒又若有所思的表情像晨雾一样朦胧。桌面上的国文课本翻都没翻一下。少年的绿色眼神眺出了窗外，望向了蔚蓝色的天空。

狱寺，接着读下去。教师把他的走神看得分明，刻意留难他。只见到他一点都不慌张，从容地站起身，拿起课本但并不朗读，而是将平淡的目光瞟向旁边的座位上。坐在旁边的女生似乎被点名的是自己那般慌乱，支吾地小声告诉他页数。少年对女生羞红的脸蛋没有兴趣，慢慢地掖起鬓发，翻动书页，开始朗读。

夏季风携带着阳光送入这不大的课室，拂起那浅色的窗纱，吹动少年银白的发丝，少年的皮肤、头发以及声音都在一个瞬间仿佛变得透明轻薄，像风一般捉不住地即将要飞走。少年阅读的声音很轻，不为被别人所听见那样，一字一句地悠悠读下去，直至结束。他合上课本，坐下，依然懒懒地看着窗外。

世间的所有声音都听不入耳，也不加理会，他就活在自己的花田里面，安静地等待绽放的一刻。

下课铃声终于响起。但是环顾四周，以前打闹的朋友都已不在。纲和武被分在了别的班级，而和隼人在同一个班级的旧同学，也就只有说熟又不生的京子一个。被纲暗恋许久的女孩子坐在前排，隼人坐在自己的位置上悄悄看着她。他能理解为什么纲会喜欢她——温柔可爱、善良开朗。不突出的性格，却是最容易动人的类型。他从书桌里抽出些资料，然后站起身，向女生走去。走到她的面前时，她朝他笑，笑得非常可人。

怎么了，狱寺君？  
我突然有些事，可以帮我把这个交给十代目吗？  
是纲吗，可以啊。这是狱寺君你帮纲君修改的作业呢。  
如果可以的话，就顺便帮我指导一下他吧。  
嗯，当然可以。

之后的课他都翘掉了。在课堂上公然离开，置教师的怒骂于身后，少年在兜里掏着烟，表情冷淡地走出去。课室里骤然响起的窃窃私语都被他轻声地关在身后，只剩下走廊的一片宁静。他沿着空荡荡的走廊向顶楼的楼梯走去，经过明朗的窗边时能够看得到对面一栋楼上课的情况，他伫立在那儿凝视着一点出神，阳光照入他的眼睛并渐渐变得刺眼，他终于有点苦涩地闭上了双眼，无奈地笑了出来。他转身走进阴暗面，跨上了通往天空的楼梯。

在耀目的阳光浸浴下的那一栋教学楼中，授课的声音斐然浓漫，其中有一双清澄的眼睛转了开来，望去了刚才隼人停留的位置。但是碧绿的瞳孔已经不在，晃白色的日光慢慢地刺痛了他的双眼。他拉开椅子，做出和隼人一样的举动。

山本，你干什么？！  
老师，我肚子痛要去医务室！

武又一次撒谎，然后开始走上顶楼。他知道只要少年一失意就会逃课，一逃课就会去到顶楼，吸着烟倚着铁丝网，忧郁而安静地看着天空。他觉得他不能这样放着隼人不管，因为他觉得他和隼人，是朋友，最好的朋友。  
*****  
到达顶楼的时候，抬头所见到的天穹极其清朗。夏日的风有点强劲，一下一下地吹破白云，不断变迁着这幅从来都没有相同过的景致。武闭着眼睛都可以顺利走到少年的身旁来坐下，然后睁开眼睛并不需要确认自己的猜测有没有错，飘袅升起又被吹散的白烟莫名地就叫他心安。少年似乎是沉迷着香烟的味道而不去理睬武，武也没想要说什么，就这样伴少年安静地坐，嘴角含着很浅的笑容，看天空偶然飞过的鸟儿。有时候隼人会用两根指头夹开香烟，微颦眉地问他为什么每次都能找到自己。他就擅自地傻笑，说狱寺的味道很好找，然后被隼人骂道你是狗吗。其实还有一个原因武没有告诉隼人——你的目光在阳光底下这样璀璨。武不打算告知本人，带着一丝孤单感觉的少年是这样惹人爱怜。他的朋友如此众多，但就只有纲和隼人是特别的。而二人之中，隼人就是最特别的。

他零零碎碎地想着这些，一句安慰的说话都不讲。他明白少年不希望得到安慰，少年需要的只是陪伴。即使他没有问过隼人，但是他就是执着地这样认为。

笨蛋。突然，旁边含糊地传来两个熟悉的发音。隼人叼着烟，从发丝的间隙中看着他，碧绿的眼珠子被银色的睫毛映下的浅色光影绕了一圈，显得就像翡翠在发光一样。武一瞬间恍惚了，心跳似乎漏了一拍，然后他笑出来，说狱寺也是笨蛋，EQ笨蛋。

隼人脸一绯，于是幼稚园小孩子的吵架就开场了。

吵架结束后二人毫发无损，好像什么事都没有发生过。今天的时间似乎走得很慢，距离放学还有很久，二人就这么赖在顶楼享受阳光，谁都没有回去上课的意思。最后是隼人先站起来，拍拍屁股走人。武拉住他问狱寺你要去哪，他说你就给我乖乖地回课室上课吧。武就嘟着嘴巴说我也要去，隼人冒了鸡皮疙瘩说别装可爱你这家伙还是小孩子吗。武咧开嘴巴笑，说我还是小孩子啊，狱寺也是。隼人顿时被塞住了嘴巴，又拿他不奈何，只能无力地叹了口气。于是武得逞地手舞足蹈，拉着隼人的手就走，吱吱喳喳地说接下来的逃课计划。

被武拉着的手感觉到武的体温，温热的仿佛就是夏天气息的浓缩。隼人突然想到这样和武接触的机会好像很多，他的体温很熟悉，渗入了血液一样流遍全身。隼人觉得自己有点不敢说话，垂下了头任由武带他去什么地方。有一句话他不曾也不敢告诉武，那就是——笨蛋的体温也很好记。

结果那天下午两个男生翘掉了课程在并盛街上游荡。但是其中的艰难苦楚也是不堪言的，先是逃出学校时就遭到了风纪委员长的追捕，追了他们两圈学校才肯罢休，接着去游戏机室打游戏，疯的时候有意无意地得罪了一群小混混，结果再次遭到追杀。年少气盛的少年自然是不甘示弱，掏出炸弹就想迎战，可是一看身边还吊着个笑脸艳艳的拖油瓶，无奈地皱巴了好看的脸扯着笨蛋的衣领撒腿就跑。后面的大军敲锣打鼓地穷追不舍，前面的两个男生却是越跑越笑得厉害。性格天然且以体育笨蛋出名武自然是欢快得很，可苦了瘦弱的隼人又跑又笑弄得气喘吁吁几乎窒息。最后二人一个绊倒倒入路边的草丛中，那群人汹涌而过，他们竟诡异地逃过一劫。

哈哈狱寺，那些人好像很喜欢你的样子呐。  
白痴！才不是那样！拿着棍子追我能算喜欢我吗？！  
哈哈可是真有趣啊~  
……咕咕——

隼人肚子发出的抗议又惹得武大笑，于是他们又打架打到了武的家门口，最后隼人一把甩开武勾肩搭背的手伪装好孩子的样子说打扰了，终于结束了这场闹剧。可是到了夜晚两个少年的例牌菜又再开场，楼上吵得通天，楼下的山本爸终于忍无可忍，发出了雷鸣般的咆哮，声音绕梁三秒，吓得他们和楼下的客人都呆在同一个表情。熟稔经营之道的竹寿司主人第四秒就恢复了和蔼的笑脸，说孩子不懂事，有怪莫怪啊~

然后那天晚上隼人在武家留宿了。他试过推辞，但是武却热情地说自己也在他家借宿过，于是盛情难却，少年也不再像以前那样别扭，欣然地接受了。由于武家没有多余的房间，那天晚上隼人打地铺，睡在武的旁边。住在武的次数不算多亦不算少，身上的这份被铺温暖柔软，已经是自己专用的了。完全是和式风格的房子弥漫着木头独有的清香，吸入鼻尖时仿佛都能感觉到历史淌在它们身上的故事。隼人慢慢地翻了个身，睡不着。今夜的星光和那夜的好相似。虽然他明白即使过了千百年，星光的改变都近乎为零，但是他却偏执地觉得那是相似，绝不完全一样。

眨了眨仍没有睡意的眼睑，入目的都是颇为熟悉的武的东西。大部分都是棒球的东西，哪个棒球明星的亲笔签名是他排了两天的队拿到的，那个棒球是他第一个掷出全垒打作为纪念的，他都不怎么记得清了。只记得武每当向他讲起这些的时候，眼睛总是发光的，清澈的里面闪烁着梦想的光芒。那种光芒他大概很久以前就失去了，伴着他远离那些黑白的琴键渐渐地消失了。他弯起一个婉然的笑，目光移到一个相框上。虽然在夜晚不能看清上面的照片，但是他记得那是他们三人国中毕业时候拍的，纲在中间，他和武在两边，大家一起拿着毕业证书对镜头笑。斜落的星光只模糊照清了照片的一半，他看不清纲的笑颜，也看不清自己的，唯一看得到的就只有武的。一瞬间他不知用什么表情去面对照片中间的人，但几秒钟之后他还是禁不住抿弯了嘴唇。

笨蛋的笑容还是没有变。那天夜晚的悲伤似乎已经微不足道，曾经湿润眼眶的泪水到底从何而来也都已究不清。仿佛夜晚的事情不是真实，如同做了一场梦。

呐，狱寺。本以为已经熟睡的武突然轻声道，隼人吓了一惊，屏息地等待他继续说。你没有失恋哦。那句话像是在隼人的心中轻轻地敲了一下，发出了风铃般清脆的响声。他觉得自己的脸颊有点发热，身子躲进了被窝里头。

笨蛋。  
笨蛋有什么不好呢？很多人喜欢笨蛋哦。  
…… 笨蛋。  
狱寺也是笨蛋，所以也有很多人喜欢狱寺哦。  
……

深夜的对话就此中断。隼人除了笨蛋之外没有说过其他字句。床上的武兀自地笑，拉了拉被子说句晚安继续睡去。隼人窝在被子中，像只受惊的兔子般好久之后才把头伸出来。他想把身子转过去看看武，但是又不敢，也似乎找不到合适的理由。武总是能用简单的几句话抚平他的心绪，毫无安慰意味地安慰了他，令他不至于尴尬到又要爆发别扭的性格。那样的温柔隼人并不是不明白。他一直以来都是平白无故地接受，愈发地使得他不晓得改怎样去面对、改怎样去回报。

这份温柔，仅仅是因为我们是朋友，所以就理所当然地应得了吗？

一起相处的这段时光里，武对隼人说的话远比隼人对武说的要多。曾经有过许多道歉的、感谢的、支持的话没能说出。每当他想说的时候，那些话像是被生生地卡在喉咙里，搅动着和血液混淆在一起到不见了踪影。而今夜，没能说出口的话又多了句。

——那你呢？

接着武的那句话之后，少年恍若失去了语言的能力。绝不是为了鉴定些什么或者奢求些什么，就这样突然而至的涌现出来的念头。但还是没有说出来，那句话被少年轻轻地放在心底，如同那旧日的那台钢琴一样。

星夜依然照耀着少年，静候着他的绽放和凋零。  
*****  
几天后，最后一节的课堂上隼人被点明到教导处。课室了骤然议论纷纷，或鄙视或嫌恶的眼神统统朝他投来。正在上课的教师用力拍了拍桌子示意安静，并叫隼人快点去。少年自是对所有人视若无睹，表情冷傲地插着裤兜走出了教室。到教导处听一大串训导对他来说早已是寻常事，少年悠闲地轻掩火焰点燃外国牌子的香烟，心满意足地呼出一团白烟，这才慢悠悠地向教导处走去。但是当他来到教导处所处的廊道时，他嘴中的香烟几乎有掉下地的趋势——他所熟悉的黑发少年忐忑不安地站在教导处门前。他当下便知道了这次他要被一群老头子叨念的是什么事情，假若只有他一个的话定是愿意奉陪到底，但却事与愿违。他急匆地熄灭香烟，小声地跑上前扯着武的手臂就要跑。武惊讶地喊出他的名字，却把隼人反倒拉住，并不想逃跑的样子。

狱寺？！  
你给我小声点，笨蛋。！  
可是……  
叫你来你就来的吗？快点回去！我会处理的了！  
等等啊狱寺……  
你们两个！可终于来了？！

在门外的争吵终究是被门内的人听见，于是也再没有逃窜的机会，两个少年进了房间后，走廊恢复了安静。室内的几张脸孔隼人都非常熟悉，或冗长鼓噪的大道理或怒气冲天的斥骂他都听不进耳，现在唯一在意的就只有站在身边的武。比自己高出一截的少年显然是第一次被请入这里面对学校的老糊涂高层。他低着头，不敢直视大人的眼睛，手指不自然地纠着，脸上面尽是紧张和害怕。隼人明白，他始终是个好学生，不习惯也不应受到这样的责骂。那天疯狂也只是一时兴起，因为害怕自己心情低落所以才陪着自己玩的。隼人感到一丝歉疚，这是自从变成了教导处的常客以来所感到的第一次歉疚。不是由于自己的所作所为，而是因为他连累了朋友。

也许还是，最好的朋友。

这一次训责的话，听起来似乎格外刺耳。  
山本，老师知道你是个好孩子。所以你还是别跟坏家伙接触得太多，你知道吗，他的案底真是数也数不清，打架抽烟逃课哪一个他没做过？！山本，交友要慎重啊……  
老师！我不同意你们的看法，狱寺他——  
损友，对吧？  
狱寺……  
你们这群老而不，我什么时候说过我跟这个笨蛋是朋友了？

顿时室内鸦雀无声。隼人转开了眼珠子，不愿去看武的脸。顷刻大人们的声音再次爆发，说山本你看，他都没把你当成朋友啊如此这类的话。武的声音响开来，难以置信地质问着，都把大人们的声音所覆盖。隼人只冷冷地站着，一句话都不说地，悄悄把自己的嘴唇咬紧。武的嗓音刺痛着耳膜，他的嘴唇被自己要得很痛，那刻他希望时间能过得快些，快点结束这份剧痛。最后棒球部的教练以训练为理由把武带走，就剩下他一个继续接受训导。门关闭的一刹那他弯出一个浅笑，来庆贺痛苦的结束。隼人能感觉到自己的笑一定很虚假，面容一定很丑陋，但是他没有后悔撒了谎——即使伤害了那最好的朋友。

结束了之后的时间已来到了黄昏。隼人拿了书包走在金黄的校道上，没有去等纲又或者去找武。金红色的夕辉里少年面容有丝憔悴，有点忧伤，又带点儿不可触摸的寂寞。少年以优异的成绩、恶劣的品行和美丽的容颜著名，此刻这个恍若在传说中的人物缓缓地走在学生们的眼前，也没有人敢去靠近他。少年仿佛拥有一座水晶的堡垒，来隔离世人和人世，而他则在真空的里面独自绽放，然后独自等待凋零。

他再次点燃一支香烟来续瘾，享受地微微伸长了洁净而纤细的脖子来品尝那种难以描述的味道。他的表情和动作都像极了一只优雅而慵懒的波斯猫，毫不造作却美丽到了极点。但少年都漠视了那些暗中爱慕他的目光，慢吞吞地沿着樱花伴的小路向操场走去。倘若是平日他更愿意在图书馆里面挑一本他嗜读的外文书，懒洋洋地搬一张椅子到窗台边舒舒服服地看。在这个炎热的季节里图书馆腻着书卷气和自然风的清香让他陶醉，还可以不时瞄两眼明媚的窗外，幸运的话就会捕捉到一道有彩虹般优美的身姿的弧线掠过，然后操场上欢呼声起，他眯了绿色的眼睛看去那不用汇集的棒球服，就可以轻易地找到那个人。

傻傻地笑着的笨蛋。有时他会莫名地跟着笨蛋傻笑，又或者莫名地看傻了眼忘记自己看到哪页。但无论是怎样的情况，他都觉得很快乐，而绝非现在这般的迥异。隼人停住了脚部，旋了身掩在树后。他的动作依然缓慢，因为他前边的两个人根本没有注意到他。他疼爱地吮了一口香烟，然后百无聊赖地看去那边。树荫斑驳的角落里，有个女生在跟武告白。隼人也不是第一次看到这个情景了，他知道每一次都必定会是相同的情节，只是女主角有所不同而已。武带着温柔和抱歉的表情说出千篇一律的婉拒的话，隼人想他一定不知道他的温柔是种罪，拒绝的话没有半点作用，只会让女生更加迷恋他。但是那个笨蛋却永远不会知道，永远都只是个受人喜欢的笨蛋。

短暂的告白似乎结束了。武挥别女生回到球队训练，隼人望着他远去直至消失，然后他回过头来，看到了躲在角落里头低声低声哭泣的女生。她蹲在地上，本就瘦小的身体缩成一团，更显得可怜。尖细的哽咽声幽幽地飘过来，听得他有点心烦，想立即离去。但他在地上停顿了几秒，还是把这残忍的想法放弃了。他走过去，找出手帕递给她，有点不耐烦地说拿着。女孩子慢慢地抬起了脸，睁了一双水汪的大眼睛看着隼人。很可爱不是吗，隼人想。别这样看着我，男生用手帕很奇怪吗？泪眼婆娑的女孩子迟疑了两秒，伸出双手结果他的手帕，擦了擦眼泪露出一个苦苦的笑颜，说谢谢你。

那个时侯，隼人有点手足无措，不知道怎么回答那句感谢。突然操场上响起一声欢呼，他眺望过去，他眼中碧绿色的天空里有一道漂亮的弧线像流星一般划过。这次他没有像往常一样寻找武的身影，而是转身离开。他觉得自己做了一件很荒唐的事，即使那是无可奈何。他这样问自己。

难道我能为他做的，就只有伤害他，和安慰他伤害了的人么。

太阳一点一点地沉落，有一个瞬间武感觉到角落里有道翠绿而柔软的光线投来，但当他想去捕捉那道光线的来源时，他已找不到那片美丽的仙踪。他有些落寞地再次集中精神，挥动球棒打出一个绝好的全垒打。

欢呼声中，有谁悄然离去。  
*****  
接下来的几天他都没有跟武见面。他依旧每天放学后甚至更早地去到图书馆看同一本书，细细咀嚼每一个字，不时地望去窗外出神。带着点湿润的风将书页翻过数页他都没有察觉，直到催促同学们归家的铃声响起，操场的人逐渐散去，他便合上书本，在图书馆的锁门的前一刻踏出去。然后第二日他依然准时来到，找到那本书，坐在相同的位置，翻开永远都看不完的那一页。到底是什么时候开始变成习惯的，他已经说不清。只觉得这真是件恐怖的事情，大概自己很难戒掉了。

星期五下午的周会上班主任煞是认真地讲着校内男女交往的问题，课室内人心惶惶。说着我班的某些同学如何如何的时候班主任还刻意地盯着他看，弄得他有点哭笑不得。他就想，自己再怎么作奸犯科，也扯不到男女关系的层面上。他也不去理会周围暧昧的目光，去掏那嗡嗡作响的手机。是棒球笨蛋传来的短信，信息内容是短短的两句：狱寺，对不起。明天下午你有时间吗？

他看了那些日文文字几秒，便按下删除键。然而指尖却在是否确认删除的选择时停了下来，最后他按下了否，并把手机关机，丢进书包里。但之后他的心情开始变得糟糕起来，像是强忍了什么般焦急不安。于是这一天他逃得特别早，并将这全数怪罪在发短信来的那个笨蛋身上。来到图书馆门前的时候刚好碰上管理员老太太开门，老太太虽跟他没说过几句话，但也似乎十分熟络了。她朝隼人和蔼地笑，他也轻点头示意。在原位找到书以后他走向阅览桌去搬椅子，却发现老太太正弯着腰用一块旧抹布慢慢地擦那张他专属的椅子。他有点惭愧地站在那儿，不敢向前走去。简单的擦拭之后老太太发现了等待中的他，朝他笑得宛若他就是自己的孩子一样。然后她很体贴地什么都不说，有点蹒跚地回到自己的岗位上。僵立在那里的隼人觉得自己的脸在烧红，搬动那张椅子的时候觉得比平日都要沉重。

日昼仍然冗长，来自太平洋的夏季风携带着愈来愈多的水汽，预兆着雨季的即将到来。由于离放学还有一段时间，操场上静悄悄的。于是他得以抽空揣摩一两个句式用法，抚摸一下这发黄的陈旧纸张。图书馆里的柜式大钟嘀嗒作响，他忽然想到明天他将不能来到这里渡过一个短暂的午后时光，就莫名地觉得寂寞。不能来这里的话，就意味着不能见到老太太，不能坐在熟悉的椅子与位置上，不能摸到这本书，于是也就见不到那些彩虹般的弧线，见不到那个少年。

这些微不足道的短暂离别能将一些看不见的东西逐渐剥离，而他也总是不敢去挽留这些他留恋的东西，从而错失过许多许多。老太太的笑容霍地闪现在脑海中，让他的心猛地揪痛了一下。他忽然记起，那个笨蛋的笑容也似乎好几天没见过了。他却谈不上是几天，仿佛就像是隔别了好久一样。他迟疑了一会，终于慢吞吞地掏出手机，慢吞吞地按下开机键。嗡嗡几声的提示害得他赶紧捂住手机让声音小点，待提示音都过去了他才把手机松开，上面显示的两条未读信息都来自棒球笨蛋。他没敢看，而是转去了写新信息，坚定了一下决心快速地打上明天几点什么地方。输入完毕后又久久不按发送，两只眼睛呆呆地盯着屏幕看了很久，最后他用力地一下一下地按着退格键，一个一个地把字符删除，再一下一下地用力打上抱歉，明天不行。盯着它成功发送之后又立即关机。

之后的时间显得特别漫长，他一个字都没看下去了。没多久，棒球部的社团活动如常开始，操场开始变得热闹起来。武似乎没有受到那件事的影响，依然在队伍中积极地来回走动。不知道他看到了那条信息没有呢，隼人看着武想。看起来还是一副傻有傻福的高兴模样啊呢。武说自己也是笨蛋的画面忽然浮现出来，他抹开一个浅浅的微笑，觉得武还真说中了。

不把武当成朋友的这句话所带来的后悔和内疚越来越多，倘若还是三年前的十四岁少年定当气焰嚣张地说这是当然的了。可是现在却如此烦恼，明明只是区区的一句话，只要他愿意的话随便用什么借口都能胡混过去，而武也绝不会介意。假如他肯稍微认真地对武笑一下，当做什么都没有发生过一样，那个少年也绝对会展露笑颜的。可是隼人却发觉自己做不到，他没办法不介意自己说的那句话，没办法原谅自己。

是什么时候，自己变成这样的了。除了纲之外，有了第二个如此在意的人。周五是短暂告别的一个逗号，这天隼人依然在棒球队活动结束哨音响起的那一刻站起，悠然地把椅子搬回原位并把书本放好。当他离去时，老太太依旧微笑着送他离开。只是那天有了什么变化，隼人在老太太的前面两三米处停了下来，他轻仰起头吸了一口气，再慢悠悠地吐出来。

再见。

那是他第一次说的再见。老太太惊讶地哑了嘴巴，隼人就像犯了错了小孩一样低着头小步跑开了。直到跑到了楼梯口，隼人才慢下脚步来喘气，走道旁明净的玻璃窗落下巨大的霞光，将他的脸颊映得彤红可爱。他心情仿佛一下了开阔了许多，开始慢慢走下楼梯。明天晚上给他打个电话吧，隼人想。

最简单的话语需要最多的练习，说的就是这样吧。  
少年仍在暖风中挣扎，准备绽放的一刻。  
*****  
周六的半天课程很快就结束了，学校中的人立即少了一大半，隼人所在的班级里也只余下他一个人。他歪了脑袋从窗边偷看出去，迎阳照耀着的对面的那栋教学楼也都没几个人影，纲和武所在班虽还有几个人在自习，但都不是他们。从昨天傍晚开始他就没有开机了，简直就跟逃避一样。隼人没打算回家浪费这大好的午后时光，他嗅得出空气里漂浮的海水的味道，那是跟地中海完全不一样的。他站起来走向别栋，穿梭之间的阳光依然熟悉而温柔。他边享受着阳光边走得极慢，然后来到廊道尽头的一个房间前。他从贴身的衣物中掏出一把钥匙开门进入，再尽量安静地把门关上。这是一间小小的音乐室，仅有的只是十几个座位和一台钢琴。墙壁上镶嵌的是落地窗，他轻声地走上前去把浅白色的窗帘挽好，让光线光临这个小小的空间。做好这一切后他来到钢琴前坐下，倾斜的阳光照得他的脚暖和暖和的。或许这就是初夏最后一次与阳光如此亲密接触的机会了，少年像怕冷的猫一样伸了个懒腰，然后他像对待自己最心爱的恋人一样轻柔地掀开琴盖，轻抚那些黑白分明的琴键。他的眼神变得很温柔，仿佛是梦见了童年美好的时光。

但他始终一个音调都没有弹出来。他得到这间小乐室的钥匙纯属偶然。大概是一年以前，他刚升上国高一年级的时候，他偶然经过了这里。悠扬清越的琴声让他止步，直到曲终都没有离开。一个老音乐教师从里面走出来将门锁上，少年望了望他，表情平淡地说了一句话——悲伤的话就不要弹快乐的曲子。老人先是惊讶，然后明晓般笑了出来，把手里的钥匙送给了他。直至现在，这里都快要变成了他专属的秘密，少年时常找来乐谱在空中练习，但从不弹奏。或更多地躲在这里陪着钢琴发呆，独自回想一些很久很久以前的记忆。

本以为可以宁静地渡过一个下午，怎知门外的一声尖叫打扰了所有的兴致。隼人本想不理，但搔搔银色的脑袋之后还是开了门看是怎么回事。现在眼前的是一地的纸张，长发的女生正手忙脚乱地收拾，没有注意到他的存在。他待了一会，低声问要帮忙吗。女生这才抬起头来，展开笑颜的同时诧住了，再笑开来的时候那笑变得很甜很甜。隼人忽然觉得这张脸似乎见过，好像就是几天前跟武告白的那个女生。这次偶遇让他觉得有点不自在，他连忙蹲下来帮忙捡满地的纸来掩饰自己的不妥。

把纸张交还给女生的时候她说了句谢谢。第一次正面看她，隼人忽然觉得这女生似乎比平日里见到的好看一些，虽然这引不起他的半点兴趣。女生的脸上忽然露出了满满的好奇，踮着脚望去隼人后方的房间，问我可以进去看一看吗。隼人一时间愣了，没能回答上来，但也的确找不到理由拒绝，沉默了一阵便点了头。走进房间里的女生显得很兴奋，她把整沓的纸张放在听众席的椅子上，然后挽了裙子做到钢琴前，笑得甜蜜地抚摸琴键。隼人站在门口看着她的指尖触碰到琴键，心里头莫名地就觉得有点不是滋味。女生似乎敏锐地察觉到他的感觉，一下子把手收回来低头，有点惶恐地道歉。不，你弹吧。他抚慰地说。听到他的话的女生依然僵硬地不敢动作，直至他无奈地抿开一个笑容视作应允。

她一笑表示谢意，开始了弹奏。隼人倚着墙壁安静地聆听，解读琴声的语言。那是首节奏简单的曲子，快乐而纯真，大概是首他没听过日本的童谣。即便她的琴技只能算是业余，但有一些东西足以弥补——她灌注的幸福、她祈祷的诚意。曲子最后一个音显然弹错，向上的升调像一道细小的激灵横贯了少年的脑海，激起某些沉淀已久的记忆。他垂下脸庞，忘记了鼓掌。女生尴尬地抬起头刚想说些什么，却被少年的异样止住了想说的话。

狱寺君……怎么了？  
不……只是……突然想起一个人……  
我……让你想起一个人吗？  
……嗯。你有点像她……

说出那句的话的隼人笑得很温柔很苦涩，他看去女生的碧绿眼睛里写了怀恋的味道。女生忽然呆了一呆，脸上一红显得有点不知所措，便随便找了些话来说。狱寺君你会弹钢琴吗？隼人一愣，然后笑得翩然。不会。女生顿时有点茫然，说可是我觉得狱寺君一定很擅长的呢。

是了，你怎么知道我的名字？隼人从一开始就很想问了。女生很理所当然地回答，我想全校都知道狱寺君是谁吧，女生们都把狱寺君说得像王子一样呢。面对女生的答语，少年罕见地腼腆地笑了。他轻轻地说，是吗，有点不在意又像有点沾沾自喜。在隼人看不见的角度里，女生的羞赧似乎越来越多，最后她递上上次隼人借给她的手帕，匆匆告别。而少年则无法解释这次相遇自己所表露的异常，仅仅只因为那个弹错了高音吗。尽管只有一个短短的瞬间少女让他回想起自己的母亲，但也足够让少年献出自己珍贵的笑容。

那天他在学校待到了夕阳沉落的时分。挎着里面只有香烟火机和炸弹等危险品的书包走在回家的路上时，少年显得没平日那么忧郁了。明朗的午后携来的也将会是个美好的夜晚，街灯一盏盏地亮了，他也不急着回家，慢腾腾地在超市用特殊手段买了一打啤酒后，整个人也变得沉甸甸的，还没喝就有点醉了的样子。天黑得远比他走的要快，还没预热足够的街灯昏暗昏暗的，走了一阵子之后他想换个手也弄得摇来摇去，然后没成功换手之余还把兜里的手机掉了出来，啪的一声磕得应该可疼。他烦恼地提了提啤酒，再费力地弯腰去捡手机，费了好大劲拿回了手里他便呼呼地帮它吹气，生怕它摔疼了一般。

于是便继续这长途旅行了。他边走边盯了手机一会，想起自己计划今晚要给武打个电话的。一想到这，今天一下午累积的快乐似乎就飞去了一半，但是婆妈别扭又似乎没平日来的多，按下开机键的觉悟不需要太多，一用力嗡嗡嗡地就成功了，简单之极。可是开机之后接踵而至的连续未读信息和未接来电提示音的攻击力也实在太大了，他心里乱麻麻地索性直接跳过了这堆还没还的账，豁出去地拨打了棒球笨蛋的电话。

还未接通，他就听见被他评价为老土的手机铃声响在不远处。他把手机贴在耳边继续走着，只要拐过前边的转角马上就能看到自家公寓了。长嘟声的等待中，他莫名其妙地有点期待。然后，电话接通的那一刻，他拐过转角，在手机里边和另一只耳旁都听到了同一句话，同一把声音。

狱寺……！你现在在哪里？

他淘气地笑，看着那个站在公寓门前拿着手机满脸焦急地东张西望的笨蛋。明明近在眼前，他却不舍得挂掉电话。

棒球笨蛋，头右转90°！隼人大声地说。明明即刻就可以分辨出声音的位置，但是武还是依照隼人的提示像个机械人一样滑稽地扭过了脑袋，然后看到了憋笑不已的坏小孩。笨——蛋。隼人刻意拉长声音对手机说，还装作生气地看去武。武也没有放下手机，只是看着隼人，拿他没办法地傻笑。

呐狱寺，我跟老爸说今天在你家留宿了。  
同一个理由你打算用多少回啊笨蛋！

握着手机的两个少年同时释然地笑出来，如果可以那样笑的话，那么发生了什么都可以当做没有发生。因为他们仍是朋友，最好的朋友。

一直都会是最好的朋友。  
一直都会。

那天夜晚又以两个少年的打闹嬉笑总算有惊无险地过去了。凌晨两点多种的时候两个人窝在沙发上还不去睡，电视机里面的意甲联赛直播正打得起劲，隼人举着一瓶啤酒看得就像身临其境，而旁边的武喝了一瓶就已经败下阵来，捉着隼人的一条腿糊里糊涂地说着醉话。隼人在精彩比赛中抽闲瞄一眼半梦半醒的武，挣了一下那条僵硬的腿但是还是没能从武的禁锢中解出来。

武是从什么时候开始醉倒的隼人已经不记得了。明明是滴酒不沾又不爱看足球的家伙，却野蛮地要跟他一起干杯看球。他激动地喊传啊射啊TMD你会不会踢球啊笨蛋武也跟着起哄，楼上的师奶破口大骂楼下太吵他气急反骂武也跟着乱说几句，醉了之后的酒品更是差得一塌糊涂，死缠烂打之余还胡言乱语，牛皮糖一样往隼人的身上粘。

呐……呃、狱寺……不是朋友这样呃、的话呃……嗯……不要再说、了哦……  
我…… 会很伤心的……呐喏呐呃……

数量庞大的疯言疯语中隼人就记得这一句。虽然不知道是不是所谓的酒后吐真言，但的确一瞬间浇灭了他看球的热情。一晚上他们都怕对方尴尬那样没有提及那件事，企图当做已经结束了般。但最后还是做不到吧，武把隼人的腿揽得死紧，生怕只要一不留神他就会逃开一样。屏幕里不时闪烁的光映白了隼人的脸，少年突然安静下来，只余下电视机一个在烦嚣。雨季来临之前的夏日凌晨比平日都要寒冷一些，小小的房子中弥漫着小麦发酵的气味，熟睡的武的呼吸声一起一伏地荡入隼人的耳中，如此响亮。

少年蜷缩了发冷的身子，全身上下就只有那条腿是温暖的。今天的他似乎有点疲惫，激烈的赛事已阻挠不了睡意的侵入，他记起今天的笑容和某些刹那骤然升起的悲伤，然后眼前的绿色草地开始变得模糊。

我其实也、很伤心啊。

他小声嘟哝了一句，闭上双眼。面前遥远的祖国的声音送他入眠，同样的光亮闪烁了两个不一样的梦境。喜欢什么的，隼人并不明白。现在的他只知道，仅仅的和武的这份友情就已经能把他塞满，膨胀的感情让他来不及应对，更没有精力去理会有哪些部分开始蒸发，又有哪些部分开始转化。如同等价交换的化学方程式一样流向一边的感情，像玫瑰花一样期待着绽放。

夜幕之后，初阳准备盛放。  
******  
一些日子之后，那是夏季的雨开始一场又一场下的时候，并盛高中里开始传出一个说法——那个眼高于顶的狱寺隼人交了女朋友。一传十十传百，不需多少时间就传入了当事人的耳中。少年正瘫在桌面上像只被雨水沾湿了漂亮毛发的猫一样毫无生气，绿眼睛迷蒙地追随着雨后慢慢裂开来的阳光。多事者在满教室地散播谣言，奈何他就是无动于衷，也不作多余的解释，更让那些对他着迷的女生干着急。隼人懒洋洋地打了个打哈欠，空气中的湿度让他振奋不起精神来，当他望去对面楼层的教室时力气已经费尽，再没心机去寻找那两个熟悉的身影了。

但事与愿违，反倒是对面的人先发现了他。隼人依然动也不动，呆呆地看对面的武的好玩表演。发现了他的武像是得了糖果的小孩子那样高兴，手脚乱挥的样子让隼人联想起动物园里面的灵长目动物。武把手掌圈在嘴巴旁边做出扩音大喊的样子向隼人传达嘴巴的动作影响，隼人不得不皱了眉头，他记得自己告诉过武不喊出声音来就别做那么夸张的傻逼动作，可是很明显地对方是死性不改且还越来越傻。

今天——要等我啊——一起回家——  
笨——蛋——

对方屡教不改的同时，他也每次都用笨蛋两个无声的拉长音来敷衍武。然后武就像每次一样，笑得很灿烂很快乐。忽然武的旁边有个女生跟他说话，武向他笑了笑就去处理自己的问题了，留下隼人一个干巴巴地看着他。什么嘛，那个热心的样子。隼人闷闷地想，他觉得舆论实在是对自己太不公平了。少年对于自己交了女朋友这个句子的主干部分不是太过热衷，反而介意那个加在自己前面的贬义形容词。什么眼高于顶啊，明明那个家伙拒绝的女生要比我多，为什么他是温柔体贴而我就是眼高于顶呢？可恶——

对楼的武突然打了个喷嚏，他是不会知道自己在隼人心里面是怎样被诅咒了一番的。

放学后，武的社团活动结束之前，便是一天之中隼人最热衷的时间段。今天的时间似乎有点紧，少年加快了脚步到了一趟图书馆，然后再走向一间和自己教室同楼层的教室。虽然没有约定在先，可是他还是愿意碰碰运气，就算遭到拒绝也无所谓。因为今天，他有点挂念那个景象了。

走向那里的路上尽是女生或男生微妙的目光，但少年压根不在意别人误会，很快就停在了绯闻女主角的班级前面。他轻轻捉紧了手中的薄纸，面上有难以察觉的高兴。若叶在吗，他随便逮住了一个人问。那人一副惊愕的样子把隼人从头到脚扫视了一轮，再朝班里面大声喊，若叶，又来找你了！他有点不满那人的大声喧哗，但也没那个精神去留难。隼人的到来立即让班上的女生轰动了，人影杂乱之间他看到若叶在女生或嫉妒或愤怒的视线中走出来，带着惊喜而温柔的笑容来到自己跟前。

狱寺君，有什么事吗？  
这个，你不是很想看的吗？  
这个……你怎么拿到了这个！图书馆明明不外借的…  
我认识图书馆的人，所以……  
谢谢你，狱寺君，真的很谢谢你。  
那么……现在要去弹一下吗？

少年以正常声调提出了自己的请求，亲耳听见这绯闻真相的人为数不少，但他的表情依然平淡。但若叶并不像隼人那样，抱紧了隼人给他的琴谱马上就红了脸。她刚想说什么的时候几个女生从教室中冲出来，挡在了她的面前，一个个都一副正义凛然的样子。隼人的心里掠过一阵厌恶，还差点没反白眼。

你这个问题学生，离小梓远点！  
那么多女生不找，就爱找小梓去弹琴，肯定有什么企图……  
小梓没空，她跟我们约好了去买东西的！  
大家……其实狱寺君他只是……

可怜若叶的发言完全被她的朋友们截断，她只能无奈地偷偷瞄去少年。少年承认这与泼妇无差的漫骂让他烦恼，若是三年前的他必定大骂她们是臭女人，但现在少年成熟了——只见他无动于衷，漂亮的脸蛋已久如一幅静止的画一样，上面碧绿的眼睛直接把碍事的人无视，目光落在不知所措的若叶身上。

若叶，你没空吗？他轻声问。少女一怔，刚想作出辨析，却又被朋友们厉声恐吓住了，最后只好委屈地低下头，弱弱地说了句对不起。得到了确切答复的他朝若叶惋惜一笑，然而笑容里头的失望意味并不会过多，淡然的似乎早在预料之内。给少女留下告别的话之后少年转身离去，他的笑容也随之消失，尽管身旁的蜚语和歧视再多，他都绝不会为之动摇。

交了女朋友什么的流言，成真或归假他都不会介意。由始至终，映入他眼帘的都只有一位女性。倘若不是因为那一点点的相似，他大概和异性永远都扯不上一丝关系。虽然他深知自己的残忍，但是却阻止不了自己去接近她，把她当做替身一样地，用作怀念的导线。

音乐室的计划打消了之后，剩余的时间多得让他发慌。双腿在慢慢移动的同时他便闲着无聊地回想一些小事情，例如他是如何得知少女的名字的。前些天他发例牌呆的时候忽然有几个男生围上来，他没有兴趣地看了看他们的脸，嬉皮笑脸的总之就不像是来找茬的样子，他也就懒得提起心思来应对他们，反正他也认不得那几个同班了一年多的同学。可事情远不会按照他所希望的人不犯我我不犯人的过程发展下去，果然他马上就遭到了骚扰——

喂，狱寺。挺行的嘛~  
这就叫做，真人不露相吧~！  
诶你知不知道，B班那个樱庭追了她一年了，都没能追上呢…  
听说，她是级花评选中的第三名哦！  
不是第二名吗？！  
你们在说谁啊……？

他终于忍不住插这群男三八的嘴，妨碍他睡觉之余还喋喋不休地说些他听不明白的话。但他话一出口男生们就惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，看怪兽一样看着他。

若叶梓啊！  
若叶梓是谁啊？

隼人斩钉截铁地反问去了他们的异口同声，结果班内顿时鸦雀无声，他这才发觉自己似乎已经成为了焦点人物。

回想结束之后，少年的眼前展开了宽阔的操场画面。不知不觉中便走到了这，他并不意外。找位置是一件件讲究的事情，第一要可以遮阴，第二要隐蔽。这样的位置并不难找，因为占了观众90%的女生都坐在最靠前的位置上为自己喜欢的男生打气。今天也不例外，隼人轻而易举地就挑了个好座位，点烟时他瞄去那群可谓是风雨无阻的女生，心里照例地评价为花痴。香烟的味道慢慢渗到身体里，唯有这种难以割舍的感觉才能让他消减点处在这里的烦躁感。看那笨蛋打棒球的话他宁愿选择图书馆，原因之一是他不喜欢这种宽阔而人多吵杂的地方，原因之二并且还是最重要原因是……

这不，女生堆里忽然爆发出一声花痴独有的尖叫，他立即感到浑身的坐立不安。是狱寺君啊！诶？！哪里哪里？面对如此尖锐的爱心射线他承认自己不能把自己的酷形象坚持下去，连忙吸了一口烟作掩饰。此时哔的一声长哨，恰好棒球队的训练暂停休息，女生们的关注点回到原处，他这才得以松一口气。可是此时原因二却来了……

狱寺——！！

隼人翻了个白眼，深知自己就是自投罗网流年不利，注定过不了这个劫数。结果两个备受关注的并中男生在女生的强烈目光中被逼转移阵地，来到了操场角落的树荫下。浑身大汗还笑得像朵向日葵的武坐在隼人旁边，递上队里派发的矿泉水。隼人不知道武脑子里想着些什么，但最受不了的就是这种傻笑攻击，几番视线来回之后他终于满腹猜疑地接下武的水，然后开了盖子随便喝了一口。武看隼人喝完就把瓶子抢回去，对准嘴巴就是一大口喝得毫无形象。隼人脸一红刚想开骂，尖叫声就从四面八方传过来，害得他尴尬得像什么似得。哈~喝完之后武感叹出声，满脸幸福。隼人又气又恼地看着武，就知道这小子是有意的。

呐呐，我听人家这样说，那个眼高于顶的狱寺隼人交了女朋友……  
眼高于顶给我去掉。  
呐呐狱寺，是怎样的女孩子~？好多人都说是什么级花诶~  
你都知道了你还问？！  
哈哈，觉得很不可思议啊~明明狱寺一点都不像是会喜欢女孩子的说~  
……你什么意思啊？  
我啊，一开始听到狱寺交了女朋友的事，就想她会不会长得很像幻蛇呢~  
………………别给我胡思乱想！  
诶…狱寺为什么生气啊？我倒是觉得如果我长得像幻蛇的话，狱寺肯定会对我很好的呢~  
……  
狱寺？

少年突然停止了对话，垂下的银发遮住了面颊泛起的粉红。武疑惑地想去看隼人的脸，却在探头过去时候遭受暴力打击，然后两个男生又开始例牌的打闹，也不晓得这情景被多少女生看在眼里。打着闹着休息时间很快就结束，队长扯鸭子似的把武扯回队里面去，被强行带走的时候武还大声嚷着隼人要等他一起回家，让隼人感到自己身上的妒忌射线几乎都要把自己刺穿了。

武走后隼人又回到刚才的座位上，悠悠然地去吸他的宝贝烟。天空上的云朵接连不断，都被太阳慢慢照得绯红，看上去看是棉花糖一样。他望着远处武奔跑的身影渐渐出了神，连有人轻轻地坐在他身旁也没有发现。一个回合结束后他的烟抽完了，伸手去找的时候才发觉原来若叶坐到了他的旁边。女生朝停顿了的他笑，浅红色的阳光洒在她的脸上，异样的非常温柔。

终于摆脱了她们，去了钢琴室但是狱寺君不在，所以就来这里看看……果然，狱寺君在这里看山本君训练呢。

他看得出女生的笑有点牵强。他望了望武，不打算体贴地避开话题。他绝对是一个不会安慰人的人。那个笨蛋有什么值得喜欢的？若叶愣了一愣，也跟着看去武的身影，有点苦恼地抿了一个浅笑。

狱寺君大概不会明白吧。你应该觉得山本君很傻，整天就只会傻笑这样子的。但是对女生来说却不是这样，我想大多数女生都不会讨厌他吧。只要他对你那样地笑，女生就会觉得他很阳光，虽然不怎么聪明，不过却很值得依靠。女生会想，如果能站在他的身边的话，一定会非常幸福的吧。而我……大概也是因为这样子所以才会喜欢上山本君吧。然后鼓起勇气向他告白……但是……

他安静地听女生的心事，然后不知道怎么地，慢慢开始感觉有点——乱。明明刚才的那段对话武只是无意，可是一瞬间他的心跳很快，而现在去听女生对武的感觉，他感到有点酸。所有所有的感觉叠在一起乱七八糟的，他搜索而去的目光突然碰上了一道优美的弧线，流星一般划落在太阳的里面。他觉得头晕目眩，眼前少女所描绘的少年的光芒太过耀眼，他这才发觉原来自己一直在那光芒的旁边倍受宠爱，而且竟浑然不觉了很久很久。

因为她的话，少年才发觉自己于武的定位，原来有这样的意义。他握紧了自己的手，有点不知所措的紧张。

但是狱寺君却不同。少女突然说，狱寺君给人的感觉就是，努力掩饰着孤独和悲伤，让人很想去守护呢。所以山本君在和狱寺君在一起的时候，才会显得那么高兴的，对吧……？

少年的瞳孔刹那间瞪大，像被针刺了一般。直到训练结束的哨音响起，他都紧闭嘴唇再也没说一句话。挥别了队友的武跑到隼人面前，迎来的却是少女的自我介绍。武顿时呆立在那里，忘记了应该回答的话。三人间的微妙气氛很快让若叶察觉到，她便识相地快速离开，留下了逐渐空寂的操场上的两个少年。

呐，狱寺。回家吧。

武说。隼人听到他的声音沙哑。他知道现在说什么都只是无趣，提了书包就顺从地走。于是，两人在回家的路上都一直没有对话。隼人不知道发生了什么事情，明明他们没有吵架，可是一些疑似误会的东西却逐渐弥散开来，堵塞了两人之间的距离。他不知道那些东西是什么，所以尽管也不知道怎么去挽回。并排在身旁走着的武似乎处在低气压当中，绷紧了脸笔直地看着前方的路走。隼人觉得有丝无力，突然非常挂念那个常惹他生气的笨蛋。

走了一会来到分别的路口，他们停了下来。若是平时的话应该互相告别，但是现在武却面朝着他伫在那儿一声不吭，冷冷的样子让隼人很不适应。那…再见了啊。他低声了念了一句，抬头看武还是黑着一张脸，他终于生气了转身想一走了之，却被武猛地用力拽住了手臂。疼痛立即从手臂传来，逼得他皱了眉头，他想骂这个他极少认真骂过的家伙，却被他抢先了头。

那个若叶梓，是曾经向我告白过的女生吧？

隼人当即哑了嘴巴，他不知道为什么武会这么问，而且还用如此紧张的表情。手上的疼痛愈加嚣张，但武却不知道何为控制一样地更加捉紧，明明面前的隼人开始痛得龇嘴。

很痛啊放开我！！  
前些天才刚向我告白，现在就做了狱寺的女朋友，这样的女生狱寺你怎么可以去喜欢她？！

那个瞬间，少年仿佛感觉不到自己的心跳声。武的声音这样响亮，没经他同意地就填满了他一整个狭窄的心房。那声音一直回荡，撞得他很痛很痛。

喜欢她……吗？

少年似是自言自语地反问了一句，武立即察觉到自己做得过分了，连忙松开了手向隼人道歉。几秒种后少年忽然挥拳，直勾勾地打中了武的下巴。你这个笨蛋！可疼死我了！少年怒骂着，似是恢复了正常。武见状也欣然任由隼人打他，只要他不生气就好。一阵作闹后，两人终于挥别，各自回家。转身过后笑容立即被卸下，两个少年沉默地走向不同的街道。夕阳把影子拉长，但无论怎样，都碰不到对方远去的脚步。

如果我可以喜欢她就好了。少年自嘲般地想。可惜他的恋情早已被那个银发的女子占据，剩下的半颗心除了忠诚之外，便是那所谓的友情、最好的朋友了。

如果友情不再是友情，好朋友也不再是好朋友的话——  
那么催玫瑰绽放的，便会是爱情了吗。

他握了一下被武捉住过的那段手臂，痛得他咬紧了嘴唇，连心脏也一并发痛起来。  
明天，大概会变成淤青了吧……  
手臂、嘴唇、还有心脏都。  
*****  
结果那天晚上，少年无法入眠。不知道是什么时候开始淅淅沥沥的雨声，笼罩了他抬眼可见的小小窗外。朦胧不清的夜里没有一丝光，他稍稍支起疲倦的身子在床上摸索。突然，他的手臂碰到一个硬物，臂上的瘀伤的肌肉立即纠痛起来，疼得他立即用另一只手轻轻地去抚那可怜的伤处。虽然看不清楚，但是已经发青了吧。他再摸到那个撞疼了他的硬物，从轮廓分辨出那是他的手机后，便卸下一切气力地倒入被铺。开机显示的时间是凌晨一点四十六分，接踵而来的是连续的几个信息提示音。他无聊地按动着拇指一一查看，混杂在天气预告或新闻中的有一条是武传来的信息。按键去选中那条信息时，他考虑了一下是否应该给武设置一个别的提示音。

呐，狱寺。今天吼你了对不起，你不要在意哦。

他盯着那些假名发呆，然后去查看了信息的发送时间——零点二十一分。笨蛋。他小声地骂，把头埋入被窝里。他知道武不会明白当时自己是为什么吼了他，不会明白为什么自己会那么在意，甚至不会明白这条信息所表达的东西是多么空白。但是武还是发送了过来，隼人大概能猜到这笨蛋是怎样在床上睡不着觉，怎样翻身起来打了这条短信的。

一定是因为……我是他最好的朋友吧。

他在心里默默想着，握紧了一下手机，然后关机，睡觉。窗外的雨还在落着，他希望它下久一些，这样的话棒球队的晨练应该会暂停，早上大概就能和武一起上学去吧。

结果这天早上不用撑伞便出得了门，一脚踏上去的路面是湿漉漉的，还溅飞了不少水花，把隼人的裤管都弄湿了。他有点懊恼地一蹦一跳地避开一个个水洼，最后不得不停在路边弯下腰来卷起自己太长的裤腿，露出的小腿光洁幼细。抬头看去那熟悉的街道，他计算着路程，离纲的家还有一段时间。习惯性地把手插入裤兜里面走，怎知手上面的水弄得里面也一塌糊涂。于是少年的心情一下子烦闷到了极点，不理渗水的鞋子，开始大步大步地踩着水洼生气地走。没一会便走到了那个分叉的十字路口，他伫在了那里，看了通往武家的路口几秒钟，再走向纲家的方向。

雨已经不下了，那家伙也不会来了吧…

少年对于那个挥别的十字路口的嫌恶感瞬间飙升，使他几乎有奔跑起来的冲动。然而在这个想法还未实现之际，右后方有阵阵的踩水声传来，他立即怔了，不敢相信自己听到的是真实。狱寺——等等我——武在后面喊隼人的名字，很快就追上了他。少年没有理武，而是扭开了头，掩饰着自己的表情。早上好。武以为隼人还在生气，便小心翼翼地打招呼。但少年仍是垂着头走，武企图从水洼上面的倒影来辨出隼人的表情，但终究还是不能。那个狱寺……你有看到我的短信吗？武试探地问。身旁的少年仿佛突然缩了一下，然后低声地念了一句，笨蛋那么晚还不睡的话会更加笨的。武一下子没法消化隼人话里的意思而呆了，眨了两眨眼睛后就马上笑开来，是啊，好在今天早上的晨练暂停呢，如果不是的话我肯定迟到了~

假如武能这样开怀地笑出来的话，那么他也不会介意些什么了。天边的灰云破出条缝隙，阳光如川流般瞬间连接了天地。少年的碧瞳仿佛被刺痛了一下，他快速地垂下眼睑，银色的睫毛落下了深黛色的阴霾。武看见隼人垂眼的动作，他转过身去，发现了阳光的降临。

放晴了呢——武快乐地说。  
嗯，放晴了……隼人缓慢地回应着，瞳仁中的阴影越来越厚。

狱寺，我们快点走吧，去阿纲那里。  
……嗯。

这个炎热的夏天来得太过突然，让他无处可逃。武带他走在前面，那耀眼的身影他大概一辈子都不能追上。所以，只是最好的朋友就够了。又或者说这个称谓对他来说有点过于奢侈，像一盏无影灯一样把他照得趋近蒸发。

这个夏天，好辛苦。

之后的日子仿佛变得十分微妙。和最敬仰的十代目分隔来开让少年逐渐变得独立，亦致使他几乎终日周旋在友情和那所谓的恋情之间。纲说，还是现在的狱寺君比较好。十七岁的他听了这句话有点感慨，想起三年前那个围着首领摇尾巴的小孩子，至今还仍想发笑。什么都做不成的、冲动鲁莽、暴躁难安的性格，怎么会叫人喜爱。即使这些构成狱寺隼人的要数永远都不会消褪，但也已经被他一点点地收入心中。他潜意识里想要快点长大，快点绽放出至妖娆的花冠。

校园内少年的传闻依然是漫天飞扬，他执着与那个拥有微卷头发和母性温柔笑容的少女联系，不经意间搜索着一些可以勾起回忆的东西。这样的举动让多少人眼红他不想知道，只是多次有意地教错她最后一个音符，令钢琴发出高一调的声音。甚至到了后来女生不请自来地送来自制的便当，她大方地站在班门口等待，没有一丝多余的紧张感和令人遐想非非的脸红，把样式普通的饭盒交到少年手中，再弯起一个大和抚子般的微笑。

于是少年也拿着饭盒光明正大地回到座位，无视了众多激射过来的目光。午休的时候昔日的三个少年聚齐了在顶楼吃饭，欢声笑语间纲好奇地问起隼人的便当，他一愕，不晓得该如何向回答。犀利的舆论仅仅用了一两个小时的时间就让整所学校都知道了他饭盒的事，他干笑着含糊的时候瞄去武那边，发现他正沉郁地看着自己，注意到自己的目光后还立即闪开。他沉默了数秒，然后绽开对首领专用的笑靥，打开饭盒邀请其他两人分享。饭盒的卖相虽不出众，但胜在内容丰富，纲闪亮着眼睛说可以试试吗，他殷勤地回答当然可以。然后他将饭盒移到武的面前——

也破例给你这个家伙尝尝吧。  
不要。

出乎意料地，武果断拒绝，语气之沉重是罕见的。当时隼人和纲二人就怔了，气氛一下子凝固起来。武这才发现不妥，马上回复他的阳光笑容，搔着脑袋说自己的午餐已经够了，而且这还是别人特意做给狱寺的，自己吃了会不好意思的如此这般推脱的话。武这么一说，纲立即尴尬地收回想去夹菜的手，隼人连忙说那么我们来交换着吃来补救着胶着诡异的氛围。到了后来三人的午餐都被分了个认不出原样，纲和隼人以为皆大欢喜了，但怎知最后武盖上饭盒盖子的时候，里面留着的都是隼人饭盒的东西。

最后武说想回教室睡一下觉，纲接着说也想回教室，而隼人则挥别二人，留在顶楼抽烟。这算什么啊……少年念着着无意味的问句，望去夏日蔚蓝如洗的天空。不知是幻觉还是真实，他总觉得阳光太过刺眼，刺得他的眼睛很痛很痛。他用手捂住了双眼，无力地颓坐在水塔的墙边，决定下午的课全部翘掉。而另一边，纲正加快脚步赶上快步离开的武，但比武矮得多的纲还是追不上，最终还是止住了脚步，在那空荡的走廊上认真地喊出他的疑惑。

山本你讨厌狱寺君交女朋友吗？

面对纲一针见血的问句，武亦不逃避了，他低声回答，我不讨厌他交女朋友，只是唯有那个女生，绝对不行。丢下这句话，武迅速离去。他终究还是不敢面对纲，而选择了逃避。

放学的时候隼人在通往钢琴室的路上碰到了武，那时候若夜正在他身边，抱着一些琴谱。倚着墙壁静候的武身材高瘦，站直了身子后走到隼人的面前，让少年感觉一种被居高临下的危险预兆。

若叶，你先去钢琴室。少年想让女生先行离开，却被武断然阻止。  
你不用等狱寺，他今天不会去那里了。  
山本，你到底在说些什么啊！  
你走吧。  
山本！！

少女断不是迟钝的，望一眼隼人后便走了。隼人想唤回女生，却被武拽住手臂硬是拖入旁边的一个教室。被武捉住的那处地方是旧伤，上一次武也是这样捉着他的手臂的，而现在竟然重演了。放开我！！瘀伤处传来的痛楚是当时的两倍，少年激动地喊叫着，奋力地甩开了武的手。他感觉到自己的脑浆似是在沸腾，他处理不了自己翻滚的情绪，克制不住自己用憎恶的视线瞪着武——就像只被逼入绝境的猫科动物。

你不是有社团活动吗，快给我回去！！  
我请假了。  
请假？！  
对的，我想来找狱寺你……  
我叫你回去！  
我不回去！！  
难道你特意请假，就是为了截住我，不让我和若叶去钢琴室吗？！  
就是这样……！！难道不可以吗？！

隼人声声的逼问和斥责逼得武亦失控，他锢住隼人的手臂，凑近他的脸庞，用命令的口吻，不允许他逃离——和她分手。

…… 为什么？一瞬间他被武坚定的表情所迷惑，愕然地问道。因为她不值得你去喜欢。武试图催眠的话语收不到效果，反而让少年徒生厌恶，他凶狠了自己那张柔和的脸，毫不示弱地反问。你凭什么这样说？尖刻的提问让武立即哑口，在找不到合适的回答之下，他很快地就收回迷惘，换上坚信不疑的肯定。

就凭我是你最好的朋友——

那一声话语道出来，听在少年耳中，先是嗡鸣的不真实感，再是引他嘲笑的狂妄自大。最好的朋友，这该是最最绝妙的借口，可以把他尽情宰割。他低笑出声，声音幽长凄厉。他不讨厌武，真的。无论武做了什么他都无法讨厌他。他最讨厌的是自己才对，那个听到武说最好的朋友，就会剧痛地幸福着的——扭曲的狱寺隼人。

那些痛楚难以描述，像是用刀锋把心脏一片一片刮去，再温柔地涂上甜美的蜂蜜一样。鲜血和糖浆淋了他一身，他陷进了沼泽，越挣扎，越欲罢不能，越逃离，越爱不释手。

他忘记那天武是怎样发现他的异常，怎样紧张地向他道歉的。他把自己埋入厚厚的被铺里面，从傍晚到夜深都一直没有动过，像是死了一样。雨是什么时候开始落的，他不想去追究。呢喃的雨声中他记起十七年的漫长记忆，那些琴声、鲜血、浪迹、孤独、相遇、希望，和未来。那些记忆重叠堆积，就像屋外逐渐滂沱的大雨，把他压得没有知觉。许许多多的片段过去了，到最后看得清的，就只有一个人。

他的笑容、觉悟、理解、陪伴，和守护。  
山本武。

他钻进了少年紧锁的壁垒，成了可以与母亲和首领共存的重要的存在。但是他却以最好的朋友自居着，并且从来不去想这个定义对少年来说有什么意义，是不是会随时间变化，会不会某天消失或是变成了其他。

——为什么我把你记得那么清楚。  
YAMAMOTO.

他望着窗外的雨，遍遍念着那个名字。手机传来信息提示音，他这才缓慢地记起自己还没把武的区分开来。他蠕动着去掏手机，查看那条新来的信息。不是武传来的，而是夏马尔。他毫无兴致地按下查看，然后慢慢地笑了开来，并把手机用力地丢到一旁，发出碰的一声。

——这个夏天结束之后，彭格列总部叫我带你回去。

雨声淅沥地响着，室内经已听不见一丝声音，仿佛是连心跳都停止的死寂。

夏天结束之后，我们还会是朋友吧？  
你是我最好的朋友，我是你最好的损友……吧？

少年于巨雨中洗礼，接下来将会是最后的、仅有的，夏天绽放的日子。  
*****  
跟着的日子依旧。隼人没有和若叶断绝关系，而武亦不曾减少过对女生的排斥。只是武再没有说出来了，只是在每日的训练结束后，一次次地拒绝队友的邀请，而在校门口等着隼人。少年和少女并肩从校内走出，然后武会向女生投去不快的目光，再欢笑着把隼人强行带走。女生遥遥地朝隼人挥手，但当他们转入路口时，就再也掩饰不了那一点的忧伤。回家的路上武会说很多很多的话，社团的、阿纲的、家里的，想要少年把注意力投放在自己身上。但他不会知道，少年手臂上不能散去的瘀伤的疼痛，远远大过他企图给予少年的快乐。

疼痛的手臂，和悸动的心脏，在那段短短的日子里一直持续。但这些，武都没有发现。少年能感觉到他和武的关系日益破裂，尽管他很想这段友情至少能持续到夏天结束，但是却越来越困难。他想珍惜和武的友情的，他想向武挤出一些笑容的，他想克制住自己的心意的，可是……

原来他在武的身上扎根了三年，如今已经无法抑制他的绽放。有什么话语呼之欲出，却又心如刀割。这样的感情在炙热的气温里面弥漫，直到那一天迎来了爆发的时刻。

那日他翘掉了下午的几节课，在钢琴室里浑浑噩噩地渡过了无聊的课时。放学铃声响后，他本想着约定了的若叶会很快就来，可是却没有等到。时间仍然尚早，但女生绝不是会不吭一声就爽约的人。他拨了她的电话，嘟嘟的等待声后电话接通，传来的不是正常的说话声，却是草叶凌乱簌响的声音，和一些杂乱的争闹声。他的心一下子提了上来，用最快的速度冲到校园后方的小林子里，他祈祷自己不能找到若叶，因为他熟知这里是校内最幽僻的地方。

但为何总是事与愿违。很快他便找到了寂静林子中唯一吵闹的源头，倾泻的夕阳把墨绿染成血红，十几米外的乱草堆中，若叶被一个陌生的男生压在身下，她的表情悲痛耻辱，面上眼泪纵横。他顿时呆在那儿，忘记了该有的动作。

为什么会这样。那是他找到的，好接近母亲的人啊……

刹那间，所有的理智都崩裂了。少年疾步冲上前，一把揪住男生的领子把他摔翻在地，理不得那人赶忙拉上裤链的狼狈，拼尽全力地就甩出一拳，打得他嘴角破裂。少年像发了疯一样和男生扭打着，直到旁边女生的抽噎声逐渐变大，他才稍微恢复一点神智。可是就在这松懈的瞬间，那男生趁机拔腿就跑，隼人想追，却被若叶叫停。被凌辱了的女生下身淌着血，他不敢去看那情节，只握紧了拳头，恨自己为什么不早一点来找她。他脱下身上的短袖衬衫盖在女生的腿上，然后蹲下来，却不知道该怎么安慰她。

若叶，对不起。想来想去就只能说出这么一句无力的话。可身前的女生依然哭得厉害，他迟疑着该不该借她肩膀，手臂伸到一半就不敢向前的时候，女生却一下子扑入他的怀里放声大哭。他有点不习惯地僵住了身体，安静地任她哭泣。但这时候，不幸却发生了。脚步声不断快速传来，他想带女生离开，可是以女生的状况根本无法走动。若叶叫他走，但少年拒绝。很快，人影便出现在林子中，教师用难以置信和愤怒的目光看着他，女生哽咽着想帮他辩解，却被少年低声劝阻了。

那天傍晚，那名教室让隼人先回家，他会叫若叶的家长来接她。于是那天武社团活动结束之后，很难得地见到了隼人在等他。他高兴地跑上去，问狱寺你今天没有跟她在一起吗。隼人沉默着，最后艰难地扯开一个比哭还难看的笑容，说发生了一些事，所以她今天不来了。单纯的武以为那个女生让隼人伤心了，竟显得有点得意忘形，捉着隼人的手臂说着今天来我家吃饭吧，老爸他最近学做西餐了，想要哄隼人开心。但武拉着隼人想走的时候，隼人却执意地停住，欲语还休的样子。

山本……  
嗯？  
明天……大概不能和你一起回去了。  
为什么？  
我犯了些事……所以……

见隼人尴尬的样子，武也似乎明白了什么，只要不和那女生有关就行了。于是他爽朗地笑了说，不是说打架是不行的吗，然后不甚介意地拉隼人回家。这一次，少年很罕有地，觉得武好在是个笨蛋。

结果第二天，隼人果然在放学后被叫到了教导处。几个学校的高层都齐集在那里，穿着变装的若叶坐在角落里，护在她前面一脸凶恶的应该是她妈妈。训导开始。教条、伦理、道德都被搬上来训责他，其中还夹带着若叶妈妈的怒斥和若叶的辩析，不过少年一句话都没有听入耳。他像一个晶莹的水晶娃娃一样站在夏日残阳的霞光里，唯有一双翡翠镶嵌的眼睛是灵动的，他看着窗外，那宽敞的操场，搜寻着某个人的身影。但这儿的角度实在是太差，他一次都没能够见到武。惋惜的同时，一两句叱骂的话窜入耳中，让他无比厌烦。

也应该有个总结了。他无暇亦无心去探究究竟是不是当日的那个男生恶人先告状，只想快点结束这无聊透顶的训导。于是他扬声说，是我，就是我做的。当即室内鸦雀无声。前面的训话到底是什么一点都不重要，他的这句话完全可以承上启下。

我会对她负责的。  
狱寺君！！  
你这家伙凭什么对我的女儿负责？！

——啊，还没有结束吗。他厌恶地想。什么都豁出去了，不应该由他扛的担子他也扛起来了，难道还不能够换一个了解，让他去看看还能不能够赶上棒球队训练结束么。于是他再也忍耐不下去，对若叶展开一个道歉的柔笑后，他转身离去。若叶的妈妈在他的身后激动地喊出这句话，让室内的气氛顿时凝固。

你的父母难道没有教养你的吗？！去把他们给我叫来！！  
少年顷刻伫立在原地，手握紧了门的把手。  
对不起啊。我就是个没有父母教养的家伙。我的妈妈已经死了，而爸爸也……不再是我的爸爸了。

说完这句话，少年离开，留下了满室的空寂。

好了，知道你交了一个多么坏的朋友了吧？教导处的侧室里，棒球队的教练这样对武说。透过那对门，刚才的话武全部都听到了。狱寺不知道你在这里，当然你也别告诉他。虽然手段有点卑劣，但是也让你知道他是个损友了，所以山本，快点和他绝交吧，这会影响到你日后的发展的。教练苦口婆心地劝导着，可是武却好像没有听入耳。他站起来，决定要追上隼人问个究竟。

山本！  
对不起，教练。我是绝对不会和狱寺绝交的。  
你这是何必呢……喂！！

武从教导处冲出来，那扇门再一次在少年的身后闭上，隔绝了的，是大人不能理解的感情。时值放学时分，路上的学生还比较多，武慢跑着，不断搜寻隼人的身影。然后他发现少年正缓慢地行去操场的方向，便立即喊住他，引得周围的学生纷纷转头去看他们。少年怔了一下，回头看到是武，即刻满脸惊讶。

你……不是去了训练的吗？  
呐，狱寺，告诉我。那个……不是真的吧？  
你说什么……？

少年的双瞳收缩，难以置信地望着武。武咬了一下下唇，理不得现在根本就不是适合说这些话的场所，还是鼓起勇气问了出来。

你才没有做那种事吧？为什么要承认呢？！  
……你，听到了吗？  
对不起，我的确听到了。但是我才不相信狱寺是那样的人！我怎么都不会相信的！

这疑似挚友一样的理解，少年并没有接纳。他的脸上擦过复杂的表情，紧咬着嘴唇，仿佛将要哭出来的样子。但最后他还是把这些藏下了发丝的银色阴影下，垂下首，紧紧地握住了拳头。

既然你都听到了，还问什么。  
……狱寺！！明明不是你做的，为什么——  
就是我做的！！

少年厉声回答，抬起的眸子凶恶地盯着武，企图以气势压倒他。

说谎。武低声地否定隼人的话。他深信少年的为人，尽管打架抽烟，也是绝不会做出那样罪恶的事情来的。他拉起隼人的手就往教学楼走去，而隼人却死命挣扎。

你干什么？！  
去跟老师说清楚。  
我不要去！你放开我！！  
那你说你为什么那么加护她？！难道你就那么喜欢她吗！！  
我才没有——！！

少年愤怒喊出的话的后半部分消弭在空气中，武把他的手臂捉紧，静静地望着他的眼睛。武的目光如此清澈，仿佛能轻易地就将少年看透，一直望到少年的心底里面去，逼得他无处可逃。

我只是，不想看到被抛弃的人而已。就像我妈妈一样……

隼人有丝颤抖的呢喃，飘入武的耳中，让他想起少年曾经的那些灰暗的经历。不要再跟她来往了，狱寺。武低声说出冷淡的话，表情是不容拒绝的冰冷和镇静。少年抬起头惊讶地看着他，眼睛里面有种无处可依的感觉。

你的妈妈已经不在了。再怎么相似都不会是她。所以，放弃吧。

武的话隼人到底有没有听入耳，谁都不知道。他只放弃了挣扎，似乎没有了逃跑的想法。武便把他放开，让他的手臂像折断枯枝一样垂落在身旁。狱寺。武担心地念着少年的名字，但少年却始终不肯抬头看看他。少年的水晶壁垒开始了隐形的堆砌，谁也没有察觉之际，他已经披甲佩剑，卸下了所有让人怜惜的温柔和动人。他无情地拍开武想伸向他的手，冷漠地嘲笑出来。

我这才发现你那么小气。她只不过向你告白过而已，用得着这么紧张吗？还是说，因为若叶她喜欢过你而现在却喜欢我了，所以你觉得面子挂不住了？  
狱寺……？！你在说什么啊！

少年说话的声音不大，但足以让四周竖起耳朵听的人都听到。武当即意识到场地的不妥，想把少年拉到隐蔽的地方再谈，可是少年根本不听，朝自己露出的笑容狰狞而又丑陋。

有什么话不能够在这里说的？  
狱寺……  
我喜欢谁，你没有权利干涉。  
……  
明白了的话就放开我。

少年一把甩开武松脱的手，再也不敢去看武受伤的表情。他不知道自己为什么这样，他恐怕再迟一秒就会收回自己所说过的话，假如他在看武一眼的话，他觉得自己绝对会为之软化，所有的壁垒都会崩塌。他深深地吸入一口气，夏天湿润的空气流畅地灌入他的喉咙，他闻到雨水的味道、大海的味道，还有身后武的味道。他用力地去记忆这些复杂但美好的感觉，记忆最后一瞬他所见到的武的脸。

我们绝交吧。

原来说出这句最残忍的话，心情可以这样平静。他想着夕阳抿开一个意味不明的微笑，然后不等武意识过来就开始奋力奔跑，像只豹子一样逃得飞快。夏天的气息在耳边流窜成风，呼啦呼啦地覆盖住武的呼喊，他拼命地挥摆着手臂疾跑，那样的动作扯得伤口发疼，疼得他愈加笑得凄惨。

这段友情，已经无法持续到这个夏天的结束了。少年浑身脱力地滑落在自家的门后，周身被汗水湿透。他双手捂住自己的脸，手指插入头发中，难以制止地低声发笑。

——我不能在和你做朋友了。  
我没有办法把你当成朋友了。  
如果我不再是你的朋友的话，就讨厌我，好吗？

书包里面的手机持续着震动，他没有去理它，而是直接扑倒在床上，用被子把自己盖了个严实。室内武专属的铃声一直响着，空乏地传遍了这间小小的屋子。夜深了少年也没有去开灯，就那样失去意志般地沉入梦境。屋内，手机的灯光闪烁个不停，音乐播了一遍又一遍，在黑暗中独自地努力着，都只是徒然。

少年于梦中哝语，唤着的是谁的名字。  
*****

之后，那天武和隼人在校道上吵架的事被以讹传讹，最终变成了隼人抢了武喜欢的人做女朋友，结果好朋友之间翻脸的版本。武作为主角之一，面对朋友的询问时是全然否认。虽然他那样努力地狡辩了，但是似乎没有太多的人相信他，原因或许是源于主角二的隼人身上。少年比往日更加冷漠的态度让欲知详情的人不敢靠近，但自此之后他再没跟武一起上学放学的举动就似乎证明了一切。

 

而若叶的事校方仿佛放了隼人一马，没有再追究了。很快女生就回到学校上课，偶尔会带点儿战兢和更多的关怀随在少年的身边，笑得无比甜蜜地想将快乐带给他。但似乎那些快乐一点都没有递到少年的身上，每次女生的话说完，他总是愣愣地望着某个方向，让人探不透他的眼、他的心到底在看着谁、想着谁。

 

啊，道歉。你刚才说到哪里？

……

 

少年向她扯开一个淡淡的笑容，重复着她听了多次的话。女生沉默了，回以他一个不介意的微笑，再也没有说什么。她是知道的，尽管外面的流言传得多么天花乱坠，她所喜欢的少年的心里，始终都没有她。那里满满藏着的都是那个人的东西，那是她看不见，也打不倒的对手，就连想帮少年一把也无能为力。隼人把那个人藏得如此之深，叫她的妒忌或羡慕都无从所向。

 

夏天仍在热烈地进行着。一场场雨水过后，天气依然炎热。微风送入少年敞开的衣襟中，吹散他的银发，飞扬的白衬衫和碎光之间显得他非常消瘦。雨后的操场还有点湿润，但这似乎无阻于男生们高涨的热情，训练的声音早已奏响。那天隼人一如既往地坐在图书馆的专属位置上，从高处偷偷地看着武。但稍有些不同的是，部活结束之后，他不再跟武一起回去了。取而代之的是若叶每天的等待，女生天天拿着不同的谱子向隼人请教，极力地想激起他的兴趣，但是都以失败告终。

 

那是他对武说出绝交之后的一个星期。他和若叶走在通往钢琴室的走廊上，然后遭到了一群人的拦截。几个高大的男生紧绷着严肃的脸，眼睛里尽是蔑视。隼人一眼便看出了他们是棒球队的人，他把女生先护在身后，再从容地走上前去。他冷漠地看去那些高大的男生，虽然他知是来者不善，但也不愿意先发话，就那样气势凌人地望着他们，丝毫没有退缩的味道。几秒种后，来者恐怕是被那双碧绿的眼睛看得慌了，阵势一下子散了，其中一个人众人在推搪之后终于鼓起勇气上前一步，说——

 

你知道我们来是为了什么的吧？

 

隼人挑了挑银色的眉毛，连一句不知道都懒得回答。他给女生抛了个眼神示意她跟着走，便忽略掉那几件大型笨蛋继续走，而女生紧随其后。从来都是被女孩子们捧在天上的并盛棒球队队员哪里受过这样的冷淡对待，当即就有一个脑子发热的突然一个跨步向前，揪住了隼人的衣领并轻易地把他拎起来。女生当场惊得喊出来，还没来得及阻止，却杀出个程咬金。

 

你们给我放开狱寺——！！

 

众人望去同一个方向，主角正式登场。穿着队服的武气喘吁吁地大步走过来，他紧紧盯着捉住隼人的那个男生，表情非常恐怖。于是隼人被放了下来，但白净的脖子上已经留了一圈明显的红痕。狱寺，你没事吧？武担心地问着，但在想靠近隼人查看他的情况时顿住了脚步，手臂也不上不下地停在了半空。隼人抚着自己的脖子看着武，他是看得出武眼中不加掩饰的关怀的，但是欲要冲出喉咙的话那么多，他却一句话都说不出来，只微微点了点头。他这才察觉到，刚才的那句话是自绝交之后，他两的第一次对话。

 

你们到底干了些什么，我不是告诉你们不要乱来的吗？！武对自己的队友斥责道，但他们似乎十分不满，还争先恐后地喊了出来。

 

山本，我们不是兄弟吗？我们这是替你出气啊！

那家伙把你喜欢的女孩抢了，还捉弄你，你咽得下这口气我们可咽不下！

所以说山本，快点跟这样的家伙绝交吧！他名副其实地是个损友啊！

……闭嘴！！

 

或许是一时意气的话，却确确实实地扎中了两个少年所共有的伤口。武一下子激动地对自己的队友咆哮，吓得他们当即连气也不敢换。那么生气的武，对隼人来说都能算是很少见，更何况是武的队友。他大概从来都没有在队友面前那么凶过吧……隼人看着武因喘气而起伏的肩膀这样想。

 

我说过多少遍事情不是那样子的！！我没有什么喜欢的女孩，狱寺他更没有把我喜欢的女孩抢了！

说谎吧山本！这些天以来，我们看见你都——

……别说了！

 

这一次的用来打断男生们的话的语气和方才的截然不同。武像是想要掩饰什么东西一样制止了他们继续说下去，然后他自己的拳头握紧了。

 

我不会和狱寺绝交的。他是我 ——最好的朋友。

 

最好的朋友。这五个字像一盘晶莹的玻璃珠那样散乱在地上，他感觉到自己的心脏开始了病变，面前少年的双眼如同琥珀色的玻璃珠一样玲珑剔透，温暖的笑容如同最甜美的毒药一样催他绽放——

 

狱寺，我们是好朋友吧？所以告诉他们，那些传言都是假的，她不是你喜欢的人，我们才不会绝交……

 

玫瑰在最丰饶的宠幸下崭露最凄艳的姿态，那一刻他仿佛听到自己一点点地撕裂那蕴藏已久的花苞的声音，剧痛得如同破茧而出。

 

他捉住少女的手，露出一个毫无瑕疵的笑容——开什么玩笑。听好了，她是我的女朋友，是我最重要的人……

 

他能感觉到自己的手发冷，被自己拉住的少女的手也在发冷，连武惊愕的表情也好像冰封一样。

 

狱寺，你说什么……

 

武难以相信眼前的画面和隼人亲口所说的话，隼人看到他的表情开始崩溃、摧毁、然后痛得仿佛置身在巨雨的洗礼之中。于是，这个少年才开始意识到自己说说了多么不得了的话。他不敢去看武的眼睛，不敢再做进一步的言语，不敢再有任何一丝差池了。他想要退缩，想要逃避，他只觉得自己的心脏患了绝症一样疯狂地乱跳着，武越靠近他一步，他的心脏就越接近死亡边缘。

 

你不是我的朋友。

我们绝交吧。

她是我最重要的人。

 

这三句话他自己对武说的话像一个巨大的漩涡把他困死，这叫自作孽不可活还是自作自受也罢，他和每一次犯错之后一样，选择了逃避，远远地逃开自己最想要的那个人。他拉着女生的手开始奋力奔跑，把武的声音再一次抛在脑后。

 

他已阻止不了玫瑰的绽放。盛宴的帷幕已经掀开，剩下的就只是花开与花落。

 

这个夏天迎来了高潮。

*****

日本的夏天是那样的炎热和湿润。才刚下完一场大雨没多久，海水的冰凉根本没有渗透到空气的每一个角落，而先被炙热的阳光晒干了。自从那天起，隼人旁边的窗帘就再也没有拉开过。有人来投诉的时候他便毫不在意地让出了窗帘的管理权，慢慢地走到医务室里面去睡懒觉。男生们开玩笑地称他为穴居的动物，一点阳光都见不得。而几乎是两耳不闻窗外事的少年当然是不介意别人背地里是怎么说他的，依然独来独往冷漠忧郁。医务室的主人依然是夏马尔，所以那张病床就几乎变成了少年的专属，大叔也风流事多，没去理他。于是他就这样一睡把下午的课都睡过去了，回到教室拿书包准备回家的时候已经空无一人。

 

走在校道上的时候非常安静。他停了一下脚步望去空荡荡的操场，忽然记起今天是棒球队一个月一次的休息。他抑制住心里面的落寞，转身离去。今天他一次都没有见到武。他明知道他不肯开窗帘，没有去图书馆都是为了要自己不去想那家伙，可是当他看到面前这个景象的时候，却又那么失落。

 

他了解自己的矛盾，明白其实只要踏出一小步这一切都可以迎刃而解，但是却发觉自己根本无法做到。他就像是天生缺陷了表达能力一样，越想说的话却越说不出来。

 

他紧闭着嘴唇走在回家的必经之路上，迎面而来的是雨水和阳光混杂的沉热的风，几声嬉笑也顺着风擦过他的耳扉，让他突然停住，双眼瞪圆地望着前方。几个把校服穿得乱糟糟的大男生勾肩搭背地走着，爽朗地笑着，而那其中，有武的背影。他一下子愣了，不知道该做什么好。那个他如此期待的人就在前边，倘若他肯放下面子喊武的名字的话，武肯定会撇下队友来到他的身边的。他就是知道武是这么一个人，害怕他孤单、害怕他寂寞，隼人甚至会想，武是不是觉得自己如果没有了他的话就没有什么朋友了，所以才回来陪着自己的。

 

武对他的那份最深的友情是不是出于同情——他明明知道答案肯定是否定的，但是他却无法阻止自己这样胡思乱想，简直就像一个心胸狭窄疑心极重的女人一样，让人讨厌死了。

 

他移动脚步转入一个隐秘的角落，想等棒球队一行人慢慢走远，也好让自己的心情平复下来。

 

——差劲透了。他低声评价自己，恨不得打自己两巴掌。

 

夜晚的时候隼人穿了背心和短裤去了附近的小超市买酒。店家经过早些年隼人的炸弹威胁后已经对自己的犯罪行为置之不理，二话不说地就把两打啤酒卖给他这个未成年人，还送了点小吃。拎着重重的啤酒走出超市的时候夜风唦啦地灌入他的背心里面，冷得他一抖。想着下次出来还是换一件短袖，他开始慢慢吞吞地走回去。

 

回去的路上静悄悄的，路灯的光一朵朵地开在头顶上，再往前走一点便是路上唯一的一个转角，转进去右边就可以马上看到自己的公寓了。他记得每次他跟武吵了架，笨蛋都会到他家楼下等他，低声下气地跟他认错，哪理究竟是他错了还是武错了。或许某个瞬间他希望武会又一次在那里等他，但是这个想法随即被他抹去，他弯出一个笑容，笑自己的天真和自以为是。

 

但就在转入右边踏出第一步，双眼换上新的一幕的时候，他发觉原来那个奢侈的期望没有离他而去。换上便衣的武就在小路开始的第一根电灯柱下面等他。

 

狱寺……！发现了隼人的武高兴地叫了出来，刚想迈开步伐跑到他身边的时候却又迟疑了，而停在了原处幽幽地看着隼人的眼睛，像是在等隼人同意他走过来一样。还没来得及准备的相遇让隼人有点尴尬，不知该逃跑好还是无视他好，只伫在那儿然后垂下了头。武见隼人沉默，便走出一步试探地问，狱寺，我帮你提东西吧？但武还没成功走出多远隼人就像只易怒的豹子一样低吼出来，你来这里想怎样？！

 

那么小心翼翼都能触怒隼人了，武也只好让步说，呐狱寺，我们去公园好吗？在这里吵架的话会被街坊骂呢。隼人依然沉默，不说好也不说不好，把武弄得焦急起来。呐，狱寺……求求你……武的哀求还没说完，隼人就转过身向公园走去。武顿时愣在了那里，然后无奈地露出一个笑容，跟上他。

 

晚上的公园有点恐怖，只有寥寥几根街灯昏暗地照着。隼人把酒放在长椅上，而自己不坐。对面的武干巴巴地看着他，不知道该怎么开口好。他便静静地等着，任由他的冰啤酒温掉。武大概不会知道，也不会去想，能让他这样等待的，除了阿纲就只有自己了。隼人所做的一切他都不会去想缘由，也从不去征求隼人的同意就给予他温暖，明明没有恶意，有的就只有那些慷慨的温柔……

 

呐，狱寺。我……做错了什么吗？

隼人抬头去看武的眼睛，再撇开脸，他的嘴角含着笑。

没有。

没有的话，那么为什么狱寺会那么气我呢？！不接我电话，不回我短信，不跟我说话，不和我回家，一定是我做错了什么吧？

没有。

狱寺！你不要说谎！！

真的没有。

 

一连串的冷静回答让激动的武无法应对，但隼人只合着唇，狠心地不作出一点解释。武握紧了拳头，声音好想要哭出来一样。

那么为什么啊？如果是我错了我会跟狱寺道歉的！如果狱寺肯稍微笑一下不是什么都没问题了吗？！到底是为什么啊！我不记得我们之间发生了什么事，但是为什么会变成这样……

发生了——什么吗……

 

少年机械地重复武的话，嘴角的笑容依然存在。的确，仔细想来好像没有发生过什么能够让二人破裂的事情，稍微回想一下发现自己根本没有一直逃避的借口，完全没有仇恨这一类的东西，那到底是什么在从中作梗，到底是什么发生了变化……

 

那是呼之欲出的回答，和遥不可及的结果。

 

对呢，为什么我们不可以回到过去呢……我们，不是好朋友吗……

他声音嘶哑地念着，他难以抑制自己的笑容，嘴角扯开的弧度扯痛了皮肤，他觉得自己的身体里面开始崩塌，他愈想朝好朋友的那边靠近，他就崩溃得愈快，即使那边是以往的美好时光，即使那边是最美丽的天堂——

 

他都宁愿选择地狱。他的那朵花绽放得凄艳绝伦，为了它他可以放弃所有的阳光和幸福，甚至是那个他如此珍视的少年。

 

但是……我没有把你当成朋友啊……笨蛋……

狱寺……

武的表情变得不可接受。但他依然坚持用这把利剑，弄得两败俱伤。

就是这样……一直以来都是骗你的……

——请你相信我的谎言吧。

狱寺，不要再逞强了……

——请你不要再靠近我。

狱寺明明把我当成好朋友。

——请你不要再扭曲我的心意。

明明我对你，是如此地……

 

而我也把狱寺当做是最好的朋友，无论别人怎么说我也——

够了！

武极力的挽回却被少年厉声打断，那样的好朋友，他受够了。

我才不稀罕做你的好朋友，要找你那些所谓的好朋友的话，棒球队不是一大把吗？！

那是不同的——！！

武瞳孔一下子收缩，他愤怒地否定隼人的话，似是被玷污了自己所珍惜的东西一样。

狱寺对我来说是不同的！所以我才……

话末武有丝迟疑，他伸手去拉住隼人的手腕，用上一点力度地锢住隼人，终于吐出仿佛酝酿已久的话。

或者这么说所有些奇怪，虽然我也把棒球队的人当成好朋友，但是狱寺是和他们不同的好朋友，我这么重视狱寺，我知道狱寺交了女朋友的时候满脑子都是把狱寺抢回来的想法……  
想着「狱寺明明是我的」……

少年安静地听着，以为自己听到的不是真实。他不敢期待但又如此渴望的感情仿佛就在前方——

但是因为我那样所以狱寺讨厌我了吧…我明明知道不应该去管狱寺交女朋友的事，但是我就是…可能是我跟狱寺一起久了，所以我就自大地以为狱寺只会跟我玩了，如果狱寺你是因为这个而生我气的话我可以改的！所以你别不理我……好吗？

然后一瞬间的希望就此消失。少年扯开一个微笑，一样笑自己的天真和自以为是。夜风细细地吹着，明明是夏天，为何他会觉得这么冷。那种冷是从心里面透出来的，仿佛就是他埋藏已久的冬天突然到来了，而他则是因为太久没有释放这冬天而变得幼稚，只是武的区区一句话，就可以让他以为看到了晨光。

武拉着他的手，温柔诚意地讨好他，这态度比起以往都要好上万倍。他总觉得自己应该做出些什么反应，例如原谅，或是发怒，无视武也行。但他此时的唯一感觉就是累，一直纠缠着的是友情还是别的感情都不重要的，只觉得心灰意冷，整个身体都好冷。就连那把他很中意的柔软而带点低沉宠溺的声音都听不清楚了……

狱寺…狱寺…怎样？不要闹别扭了，好吗？  
武像个撒娇的孩子一样摇着隼人无力的手臂，只奈何隼人就像个木偶娃娃般不说话，冷淡得叫武发慌。  
狱寺…你说话啊…狱寺…  
持续的沉默让武害怕起来，声音也开始变得颤抖了。  
狱寺，你知道吗？这些天来棒球队的朋友都说我什么？  
少年静默着，仿佛死去一般。  
他们说我看起来就像是…和情侣分手了一样…因为狱寺对我来讲是那么重要，比恋爱什么的都要重要…  
所以狱寺，我们和好，好吗？

比恋爱更重要的友情，比恋人更珍惜的朋友。这样的称号对少年来说是喜还是悲。他想自己应该为这奢侈的位置而窃喜，埋掉心里那朵花，一切都可以变得像以前一样。但他舍不得…他舍不得啊… 面前的这个依然经历过生死都洁白无暇的少年根本没有做错任何事，只是按着自己的意愿呆在他的身边，宠他护他，费尽一切心思。他应该庆幸的不是么，他应该原谅这个可爱的少年的不是么，所有的错其实都在他身上的，不是么…

有什么变了。不可扭转地变了。花绽放了就不会再含苞，只能用尽有所的生命去绽放，然后等待凋亡。

他走向长椅上，拿去那一打啤酒，再向那伤心的少年绽放出一个柔艳迷醉的笑靥。

最后的今晚，我还是你最好的损友。

*****  
那天夜里隼人一杯杯地灌，武在身边担忧地劝他别饮太多，却被少年醉酒后的甜蜜笑容所虏获，神情呆滞地沉迷在他玫瑰绽放般的容颜上，一次又一次地接过他递来的酒瓶。武端着瓶子犹豫，而隼人边昂首爽快地倒着酒液边催促他快喝。那小小的嘴唇盛不下的液体便顺着少年脖颈玲珑的曲线滑下来，描过那凸显的喉结，落入那漂亮的锁骨，最后濡湿了他白色的背心，透出肌肤水润的颜色。武就一直盯着隼人的看，然后咬着牙学隼人的样子把啤酒倾倒入口中。但毕竟是从不喝酒的好好少年，且隼人买的酒是外国牌子的，酒精含量还不算低，这一倒下去酒精烧喉的感觉立即涌上来，浓郁的小麦味道溢满了食道口腔与鼻腔，弄得武连连咳嗽。而隼人就在武的身边，眯着翡翠色的眼睛含着毒药一般的笑容，有点高兴地看着武狼狈的样子。

隼人其实一点都没醉。这一次他只是脸颊红了，而脑袋却诡异地清醒。像是为了看清楚这个让自己的心脏隐隐作痛的少年般，他越发清醒得厉害。他靠近一点想去端详那家伙的脸，而武此时也半醉不醒了。映入眼帘的黑发少年的肤色正是小麦丰收的悦目颜色，而他的瞳孔则是琥珀色的，偏生得可爱的活泼，而此时就变得涣散不清；纤长而结实的四肢，宽阔而温暖的胸膛——啊，原来这就是你了吗？这样感叹着的隼人已经欺身来到了武的大腿上，趁着这家伙迷迷糊糊的时候稍微靠近一点他，感觉多一点那奢侈的体热。饮醉酒的武似乎特别怕冷，察觉到身前朦胧的白色肌肤就摇晃着想将他当枕头抱紧，但却在将近成功的刹那被隼人轻而易举地推开，然后迎来一双幽明的萤火般的眼。

喂，酒好喝吗？  
……不好，呃……  
那—我教你一个能让酒变得美味的方法。

隼人的嘴唇吐出伊甸园一般的诱惑。他含了一口酒，然后倾身吻住了那张比他厚的唇。武的眼睛一下子聚焦起来，想要推开隼人般挣扎着，但他丝毫不松开他的唇，就那样带着小小娇蛮和挑逗地引开武的牙齿，把酒液送到他的嘴中。没作多少停留地，他离开了武那湿润的嘴唇，然后探测性地看着武的眼睛。被震惊了的武还未回过神来，看不出是厌恶抑或是欢喜，只那样呆在那里。隼人心里的滋味并不好受，这样借着几分酒气而作出的谬事，怕是没有好下场了。他心虚地想怯场离开了，而却在此时那赤裸的上臂被人捉住，巨大的作用力让他整个身体倒入武的怀里。

山……本？  
狱寺……我……！

武的身体在刻忍什么般地在战栗着。隼人能感觉到他的体温在慢慢爬升，他的手臂把隼人锢得很紧，他在隼人发顶上喷吐的气息充满着酒和男性的味道。隼人稍微把两人的姿势挪动一下，却引来武的一声闷哼，然后武把头埋在他的颈间，把他压制着，饥渴地呼吸着他的气息。隔着衣服触碰到的少年的欲望好热。他的心脏擦过一阵紊乱，然后下定了决心一般，伸长了手臂去拿酒，含在自己的嘴中再连着唾液换到武的嘴里。就这样，一遍又一遍。他带着淫乱且期待的表情，扭动着腰杆将少年取悦，搅动着舌头将少年催眠。一开始武的道德还在竭力守着最后一丝理智，但越来越多的酒精，隼人粘湿而凄缠的吻，不消一会便把他的理智击退，随之狂涌而上的，是什么深藏若虚的感情和欲望。

狱寺…我…到底…

仍然迷惑着心生的那些未知东西的名字的武在脱着衣服的时候念道，却马上被隼人堵住了嘴巴，主动地伸出舌头缠吻。那个孤独的、美丽的、温柔的可爱的，那个这个世界上他珍视为独一无二的朋友就在自己的身下，凌乱的衣衫中袒露出的皮肤光洁柔润。他即刻捂住了双眼，不敢相信面前的是真实。

狱寺……  
你到底在干什么啊。明明就是一个笨蛋，就不要顾虑那么多。  
可是……！

还未说完的话被柔软的嘴唇封住。他勾住武的肩膀亲吻着，灵活的小舌将一颗药丸推入武的喉咙，让他顺着两人混杂的唾液吞下。异物的吞食感立即让武反抗起来，而隼人却固执地揽着他，像爱抚一只发狂的野兽一样用温柔的声音哼着哽咽的鼻音。然后他很快就安静了下来，而他的体温却飞速拔升——药生效了。隼人望入武的眼中，那里不再有透明的琥珀色，取而代之的是夜深的黑色。他按捺住心中莫名生出的对自己的怜悯，把自己送入这头危险野兽的怀里。

山本，抱我吧。把我弄坏吧……

在他耳边喃喃细述的话语，他是否真的听得见。隼人的声音很快就被武急促的呼吸声掩盖，他此时是只被欲念操控了的野兽，而隼人便是他可口的猎物。下身的物体肿大得把神经线都扯裂了，他暴力地撕去隼人的短裤，现在面前的便是从未有人踏足过的地方。那儿含着蜜色的花朵，羞耻又难耐地等待着绽放——

下身的粘膜被巨物贯穿的瞬间，隼人以为自己会就此死去。一刹那他听得见身体从那里开始裂开的声音，然后那声音一直延伸到心里，化作了类似花朵凋零或者水晶碎裂的声音，漾满了整个躯壳。下身被毫不留情地持续着粘膜和凶器的激励碰撞，他无法解释那种感觉到底是快意还是痛楚，他的那个人和他连接在一起，血和肉都翻搅在一起，倘若那是他两从相识以来最靠近的距离，那他为什么完全感觉不到对方的心意。

只有淫靡的水声和男性沉溺于性爱的呼吸声响在耳扉。  
——为什么不叫我的名字？  
为什么会变成这样？  
为什么我会对你……

在嘶哑的呻吟声中，隼人捂住自己的脸，小声地哭咽出来。那里好痛，心脏也好痛，欲火的热度只烧在连接的那里，其他地方都被夜的深寒冷得彻骨。即使身上面的少年已经不再是他认识的那个，他也拼命抑制着自己的哭声，无理的逞强让那些痛楚像玫瑰花的刺一样深深地扎到他的肌肤里面，然后抽取他的血液而绽放出最凄艳的花朵。

仁慈的主啊，请让这快点结束吧。  
请不要责怪他，请不要原谅我。  
我不会后悔，曾经作为朋友的岁月。  
不会怨恨，所有的悲壮、眼泪和厄难。  
感谢你，赐予了我和他的相遇。

最后的最佳损友，就在这一夜划上句号吧。在昏过去的前一刻，他用污秽的身体向主祈祷，笑得柔美纯洁如天使一样。  
*****  
第二天的早上隼人很早就醒过来了。第一眼所见到的阳光透明而又清灵，窗外的绿色染了水滴的润泽，变得如同少年碧色水润的眼睛色彩一样。他静静地看着这雨后初晴的景象，忍着周身的酸痛从皱乱的被褥中爬起来，然后他的目光停留在他身边睡得酣沉的武身上。柔软的视线从他的手臂慢慢移到那张睡得傻气的脸上，他忽然想笑出来，但又觉得这方法实在有点可悲。最后只是垂了眉角，伸出手去轻抚武的黑发，高扬的眉宇，还有厚厚的嘴唇。

为什么现在我一点都没有怨恨你呢。他宠溺地笑着，这样自问道。他艰难地扭腰看去床头上的时钟，时间正在缓慢地行走，已经没有太多的时间给他怀恋。于是少年开始了毁灭前一夜证据的工作，换掉被单和衣服，整理客厅纷乱的酒瓶，最后再托了个黑手党的熟人将睡得不省人事的武利索地送回自家的床上去。这一切功夫都在裂痛中完美完成，他倚在卧室的墙边，听着汽车的引擎声逐渐远去直至消失，才搀着墙壁极其困难地来到那空无一人的客厅。昨晚，他还跟武在这里促膝把酒，痛快地饮着，把所有道德伦理都抛诸脑后地翻滚。而只消几个小时，这里又恢复了平日里的寂静，那些淫乱荒谬的事情都只有他一个人会记得，不会在武的脑海里留下半点痕迹。

他的心情异常地平静。没有波澜起伏，没有搏动跳跃，就像死了一般。他突然好想听些音乐，仿佛就像是想重温一下他上一次和武在一起喝酒的情况一样。他支撑着痛得如同要分成两半的身体，摇摇晃晃地来到播放器的前面，手指颤栗地挑出最激烈的一张摇滚音乐放入机器中。强烈震荡的频率即刻爆炸开来，把这间小小的房子充斥得近乎崩裂。但少年仍觉得不够，除了音乐之外还需要有一些更为浓烈的东西来。他分离地直起他的大腿，蹒跚地向壁橱挪去，鲜红的血液悄悄从他腿根白皙的皮肤上淌下来，滚烫地描绘了他进步缓慢的路线。来到壁橱的时候他已经痛得龇牙，从身体传上来的羞耻的剧痛让他神经崩溃，近似疯狂地把壁橱里面的东西甩光之后，最后展露出来的是几道白色晶莹的水光，优雅柔滑的瓶身——Vodka White Classic.

那是夏马尔嗜爱着的烈酒，他像发现了宝贝似地将那几瓶酒捧在怀里，望去那遥远的厨房他不打算去拿酒杯了，就这样用尽最后的力气倒在音箱的旁边，撬开瓶盖大口大口地灌了起来。高纯度的酒精一旦滴在他的舌上，进入他的胃部，淌过他的皮肤，那就像是点燃了一把熊熊的篝火，把他的身体如同一张薄纸般无情地焚烧。但是这似乎还不够，所有知觉都恍惚了的他仍然把手摸索去音响，把音量调到最大。

他用尽有所的办法去掩盖心里的那把声音，那是想把武挽留住、告诉他自己的心意的小小愿望。但一切都只是徒劳，他淹没在震耳欲聋的噪音和摧残生命的酒精中，再也忍不住地、大声地悲鸣出声、大声地恸哭出来。音乐把他的哭声掩盖，酒精将他的泪水混淆，也许就只有现在，他才能不再逞强，不再责难自己地哭泣。或许他的眼泪蕴藏了十七年，但他的血仅仅是因为那个人而流的。身体和心脏都好痛，远超过了一个少年能够承受的重量，无论是这份悲哀，抑或是这份爱慕，都将他生生压垮。

——明明只要放弃他，明明只需接受他的友情，我就不必这样痛苦的。  
可是为什么，我没有办法再做你的好朋友了？  
你的笑容，你的疼爱，你的庇护，我不想再要了。  
如果那是因为我是你的「最佳损友」的话……

隼人的意识变得一片空白，他看不见任何东西，但他能感觉到有谁在自己的身前，如雨后的太阳一样温暖着自己。他想伸手去触碰那些光芒，但最后还是胆怯地退缩回来。

狱寺……？  
那把声音轻柔地，奇怪地问道。他含着笑，从嘴角那里尝到了泪水的枯涩。  
对不起。我做不了你的朋友呢……因为我——

最后的话他没能够说出来，世界白炽得如同开满了雪白的玫瑰一样，刺眼而美丽。即使它们是扎根在鲜血中，但绽放出来的花瓣依然那么洁白，一尘不染，就好比那个少年一样。

他沉入缥缈的梦想中，从此与人间隔绝。  
*****  
当知道那场灾难的时候，已经无法挽回了。星期天的下午，阿纲的家里接到了一同特殊的电话。

纲，有人要找十代目先生啊！奈奈向二楼喊去，阿纲便从楼梯狼狈地跑下来。  
是狱寺君吗？  
不是狱寺君的声音哦。  
阿纲满腹疑惑地接过听筒，电话那头是一把陌生男子严肃的声音。  
请问是……十代目先生吗？  
……我是。  
那名男子的声音显然停滞了一下，他继续说下去。  
请问你是，狱寺隼人的朋友吗？  
……是的，请问发生了什么事吗？  
我是并盛警局的藤井，您的朋友发生了一些事，警方急切需要联系他的监护人，我希望您能全力协助警方。  
他的姐姐住在我这里，可是她现在暂时都不能回来……  
那么请尽快联系她，如果可以的话，我们希望他的监护人能够立即赶来他的住处，您可以给我他父母的联系方式吗？  
可是……

不安顷刻暴涨，纲找不到话来回答。那个少年能够依靠的人如此之少，现在竟找不到一个能够为他出头的人。正踟蹰之间，REBORN从地板跳了上来，向纲伸出他只有一点儿的手。

给我，阿纲。  
REBORN！这不是开玩笑的时候！  
所以——快给我。

婴儿坚决的态度说服了阿纲，他把话筒递给REBORN，然后在一旁焦急地等待。等到电话挂断，他马上询问道。

REBORN，怎么样了？  
我告诉他我会通知狱寺的监护人的。  
但是狱寺君的爸爸妈妈都——  
那家伙是比他父母都要重视他的人，夏马尔……

阿纲握紧拳头，超凡的预视力令他感觉到倍加的忐忑，他再也不能忍受这种无由来的恐慌，终于猛地冲出家门。婴儿在屋内冷静地看着他远去的背影，拨通了夏马尔的电话。

武的那天下午被楼下的喊声惊吓了，他急忙敢到一楼的时候发觉自己正被阿纲橙红的双眼凶狠地瞪着，他不知道是怎么回事就被阿纲拉着飞快跑了起来。直到进入那个他和狱寺分别的路口的时候，他才稍稍意识到有什么事情发生了。两人赶到的时候公寓前面被警车和救护车塞住了，他们挣开人群想进去，却被警察拦住了。

我们是狱寺君的朋友，请让我们进去！  
阿纲你冷静点……

武阻止着异样愤怒的阿纲，他的头脑一片空白，他记不起前天晚上的任何事，一切仿佛都变得扑朔迷离。终于，警察同意让他们进去，两个少年极速冲上隼人所在的三楼，然后再次被拦在隼人的家门外。大门敞开着以方便警员和医生出入，但明显救护措施还未准备完毕，所有的人都显得神态紧促。武看着出出入入的陌生人，刚想问阿纲是怎么回事，却发觉身边的阿纲身体僵立，表情震撼，就像是看到了什么难以置信的悲剧一样。他顺着阿纲的目光看入室内，见到了什么。

小小的大厅里不时飘过一抹医护人员的白衣，能看清的范围并不广，能刺痛眼球的就只有地上深红的血迹，纷乱的透明酒瓶，还有隼人失去光彩的银发。少年被医护人员扶起半身靠在墙壁上，他的头无力地垂下来，头发将他的面容完全遮蔽，他们喊隼人的名字，遍遍地喊，他都没有反应。

那一刻武什么都想不到，脑海里捕风捉影般地罗掠过几个画面他都捉不住，仅有的只是无际的惘然。阿纲大声地叫唤隼人，激动地想离开禁区，但武却完全相反地，一丝动作都没有。他不震惊、不伤怀，像一个机械人那样无情地立在那儿，仿佛连心脏都停止跳动。他的嘴巴张合，想唤出那个名字，然而他发不出声音来，外面的所有纷扰都被他隔绝在外，他就那样静静地看着那安静得如同逝去的少年。

突然阿纲和武被人大力地撞开，一件白色西装一闪而过，武稍微地凝聚神来，看到了夏马尔瞬间擦过的无比担忧的脸。在看到室内景象的那一刻，男人惊呆了，他停在警卫拦截的前边，目光穿过了弥漫酒精和血液味道的空气，来到隼人的身上。男人的时间如同停止了数秒一样，然后懊恼地捉住自己乱糟糟的头发。武听见他的深深叹息，和心痛地唤隼人名字的沙哑嗓音。

这位先生，请问你是……警员询问男人的身份。男人气极地一把甩下自己的手，狠咬住牙齿。  
我是那家伙的……爸爸。一瞬间的停顿，他选择了这个称谓——父亲。

于是，阿纲和武看着男人即刻冲入屋内，两人的心里都徘徊着一些微妙的想法。很快，担架就准备好了停在楼下，只需有人把隼人抱下去。室内，医护人员正准备给隼人带上临时的氧气罩，怎知夏马尔却伸手拦住，把失去知觉的少年护在身下。

这位先生，他呼吸微弱，如果不盖上氧气罩的话……  
闭嘴。虽然你是位可爱的小姐，可是这家伙我是不会让给你们的。

男人的话一放出即轰动了这里的警员与医师，而他却无视了所有人诡异的视线，将少年一把抱起，并准备走出去。几个警员见状立即把出口挡住，他们的警长从中站出来，试着说服夏马尔。

先生，您知道您这是在做什么吗？  
夏马尔从高处俯瞰着他，不屑回答。  
我们怀疑您的孩子被人用高纯度的酒灌醉，然后遭到了性侵犯。你难道想就这样把他带走，不报案也不送去医院吗？！  
……是又如何？男人冷酷地回答道，完全没有退让的迹象。他身边的警员用手捂在腰间的手枪上，但男人依然毫无惧色。  
您知道吗，您这样的行为足以让警方怀疑您就是疑犯，所以请你马上放下这个孩子，把他交给医院！  
男人依旧无动于衷，只有他眼中的光慢慢变得深邃，凝聚起冰冷的杀机。  
告诉你，警长。Mafia是不会和警察打交道的。

男人的话音刚落，周围十几尺的警察和医生都全数倒下，他就这样没有动过一根指头，就为自己开出了一条畅通无阻的路。他抱着隼人，忽视在门外的两个少年，再转入走廊。但马上他的身后就响起了火焰燃烧的声音，他停了下来转过身，看到了死气状态的阿纲正冷漠地怒视着他。他又瞄了一眼阿纲旁边手足无措地看着隼人的武，当即明白了什么般低笑了一声。

把狱寺君留下来。阿纲低声命令道。但男人显然是没有把他们放在眼内，悠悠然地笑了出来，然后从衣袋里面掏出一只装满药液的针管展示在纲和武面前。

你以为我们会怕你这支小小的针管吗？阿纲说。  
当然不了。男人摇摇头，把针孔对准了怀中少年的颈动脉，当即把他们吓得不敢轻举妄动。  
追上来的话，我就扎下去。男人威胁道。  
你……！阿纲冲动地想向前，却被武拉住。男人赏识般地看了武一眼，扯开一个似笑非笑的表情。  
山本武，你的眼光不错。但是，你最好给我好自为之一点……

男人留下这句话，纵身就以难以想象的轻盈动作跃下三楼，一楼的情况还是遍地晕厥的人，男人从中慢慢穿过，然后将要从视野中消失。

我要去追他。阿纲愤愤地说，并立即加大火焰想要升空，但他的手却被武拉住。他不忿地转过头刚要喊出来的时候，却被武平静得仿佛什么都没有发生过一样的表情所激怒。  
山本，难道你要这样看着狱寺君被带走吗？！  
阿纲，他会伤害狱寺的！！  
他不会！他只是说说而已，他绝对不会的！  
就算说一下也不可以！！  
……山本？

武的表情如同将要落泪一般。他松开阿纲的手，而阿纲也没有去追夏马尔。阿纲试着从山本的瞳中窥视出些什么，但他看到的是一片茫然若失的空白，和被抹杀掉的记忆。武的脸开始莫名地抽搐，他的心脏无缘由地剧痛，他绝望地蹲下来，揪着自己的头发，想哭但找不到哭的理由，只能嘶哑了声音地悲唤。

狱寺……狱寺……  
山本，你没事吧？  
阿纲焦急地想查看他的情况，却被武拒绝。他像个患有自闭症一样的孩子一样封闭了自己，一味在自己错综复杂的思绪里面迷失，和寻找他最想要的答案。  
狱寺他已经很痛了……所以不要再伤害他了……

这样的喃喃自语到底还有什么用。他发觉自己原来什么都做不了，什么都拯救不了，如此懦弱。脑海的那片空白怎么也找不到原来的颜色，遗留的只有这纯白的绝望，活生生地把他逼向悬崖。

当花儿绽放到美丽的巅峰，它终将凋零。  
那一夜之后，两个少年相继堕入崩溃的花冢，他们互相找不到对方，找不到那其实早已相通的感情。  
如此无奈地，这个夏日滑过最高点，然后迎来终结。  
*****  
剩下的夏天时间里，隼人一直都没有在学校出现过了。虽然教室已经宣布了他的请假，但流言还是越传越开，听在耳边的都是一些不良少年终于被勒令退学之类的话。许多女生来问阿纲和武关于隼人的情况，但他们两人都无从得知自己好友的情况，只能苦笑坦白。而稍微让两人在意的就是那个叫做若叶的女生，和其他女生不一样，她总是隔几天就来问，并不纠缠不休，但每次都仿佛欲语还休。或者因为隼人不在的缘故，武也再没有对若叶作出些鲁莽的行动了。在这个夏天的尾巴，这个阳光开朗的少年突然一下子变得安静阴沉，就像迎来了每个男生都会经历的思考期一样，他总用手支着下巴眺望窗外，看着对面教学楼隼人空置的位置。

就这样浪费掉最后珍贵的夏天。

然后突然有一天的放学后，正在忙着训练的武被通知道并盛国中部的老师有紧要事找他，要他立即到隔壁的校区。当他摸不着头脑地赶过去之后，就在庭院中遇见了好像在找什么的纲。他跑上去询问，才发现原来纲也是被这条奇怪的通知要求来到这里的。两人所处的地方正是他们渡过了三年的国中，环视四周，一切都几乎没怎么变过。那时候纲、隼人、武三人都只有十四岁，从不同的方面来说都单纯得像个小孩子。而现在过了三年了，此刻身边又缺少了一个人，弥漫在两人之间的那份违和感挥之不去。

等了一会终于有人出来迎接他们，但那人竟是若叶。两人诧异了想问到底是怎么回事，若叶只柔笑着说夏马尔医生在里面等着你们。纲听了女生的话之后毫不犹豫地就朝医务室跑去，而武则停在那儿，警惕猜疑地看着女生。

狱寺在哪儿？  
山本君很担心狱寺君吗？

若叶眨眨明亮的眼睛，不答反问。武亦觉得不该再跟她纠缠下去，拔腿就跑向自己以前常去的医务室。进入那条日光飘忽的廊道里，武一瞬间有种恍然不在世的感觉。纲的身影已经找不到，唯有一抹晃眼的白色倚在墙边等着他。武慢慢地缓下脚步，从香烟的云雾中渐渐看清了男人略带烦忧的面容。

阿纲他先进去了，你就给我慢慢等吧。男人懒得站直身子，只斜视去武，眼中尽是不屑的意味。  
如果你想见到隼人的话……

武平静地看着男人，他的手悄悄地握成拳，决定把这最后漫长的等待熬过去。

进入室内的阿纲显得有点手足无措，因为病床上的那团银毛好像还在睡觉，他不知道自己应不应该打扰隼人。正当他拿捏不定时，隼人疲弱的声音荡过来。

夏马尔…都说了我要一个人呆着……  
狱寺君…  
……十代目——？！

阿纲不由自主地轻念了隼人的名字，那声音立马就被隼人认出来。只见他震惊地一下子坐起来，动作过于粗鲁而扯痛了还插在静脉的点滴，疼得他低声呜咽。经过纲的好一阵安抚后，隼人终于肯乖乖地靠在枕头上。但自己软弱的一面暴露在最尊敬的人面前，少年显得有点怯懦，不敢抬眼正视纲的眼睛。气氛由于隼人的静默而变得尴尬，纲左思右想之后拿一句你想喝水吗来打破这片沉默，却在翻找水壶的时候发现了些蹊跷。医务室里面的药物及一切用具都被锁在玻璃柜子中，用以摆放物品的桌子上空空如也。隼人明了纲是能察觉得到这不妥的，而他也不介意把原因说出来。

夏马尔那家伙怕我乱来，所以把东西都锁上了。

轻描淡写的一句话，其里含着的意味有多深，他也相信纲会意识到。即使没有任何根据，但是他就似觉得阿纲会洞彻到一切，所以放弃了所有关于这段时间以来的荒唐的狡辩，而用柔软的眼神望着纲。三年了，他看着他的十代目长大，执着地守护这个他寄予厚望的人，并且付出他的忠诚之心。即使他的心再怎么被某人占据，那属于纲的一席之地，始终都不会改变。

狱寺君，为什么不说呢？  
……？

阿纲突然问道，他一愣，望见的纲的眼睛澄明洁净。

对我能那么容易就说出来，为什么对山本就……「喜欢」的话——

隼人对阿纲说出的话感到意外，然后下一秒他婉然地笑出来。他这才发现，他一直珍藏和刻忍的感情原来自己一次都没有说出来过，或曾经默念过。如今却在无关的第三者嘴中听到，他只觉得无奈，和冲淡了的暖热悸动。

因为他是山本……吧。他感叹般道。我或许会向谁示弱，但是那个人绝对不会是山本。只有他……我不可以示弱。  
狱寺君……

隼人柔和而坚定地捉着，他的手慢慢地捉紧了被单。  
我其实想对他温柔点的。但是我越想那样做，却好像越适得其反…  
他的话从齿间泄露出来，手指透过被单抓痛了自己。  
呐，十代目。那天我对您说了喜欢，我是真的喜欢十代目的。然后，十代目对我说了「谢谢」。其实，没有拒绝我吧？  
他苦求着答案一般问道，阿纲回忆到那日的夕阳，体贴地笑了。  
…嗯，我也喜欢狱寺君。  
就是这样了…十代目不会拒绝我，但是换成是山本的话就不同了。我…从来都是拒绝人的多，我才不要他来拒绝我呢…如果我说出来的话，那家伙大概会很在意我的感受，一定会困扰的。如果他因为害怕伤害到我而答应的话，那样的棒球笨蛋，我才不要…我才不要呢…  
一口气说出至今以来的感受，隼人已经拼命忍住声音中哽咽的成分。但即使他这样努力，也不能抑制这份感情给他带来的冲击，甚至在最敬爱的人面前表露出他最脆弱的一面。明明那样恋着武，却一直无法坦率地将这份心意好好地表达出来，畏首畏尾地，最后还落得个两败俱伤。而现在在阿纲面前，所有的禁忌和畏怕都遁形了，苦忍着的眼泪终于滴了下来，将洁白的床单打出灰黑色的雨迹。

纲没有说话。隼人意识到自己的失态，开始狼狈地用衣袖去擦那断了线的泪珠，但却越擦越多，眼泪像决堤了一样淌下来，沾湿了整条胳膊。他慌忙向纲道歉，他觉得自己几乎无地自容，没有面目再去面对纲。然而突然有一双并不太宽阔的手臂将他轻拥入怀，纲的声音如梦幻一样响在耳边。

难过的话就哭出来吧。

那仿佛是神一样的箴言将他救赎。纲的温暖和武的是全然不同的，那他永远向往着的天空将他的一切容纳，却永远都不会被他拥有。他的眼泪止住了，现在他能够清清楚楚地明白到对纲和武的「喜欢」有什么不同，再也不会混淆了。而当他想谢过纲并让纲放开自己时，门口处传来的吱呀一声把这和软的气氛击碎。

武双眼瞪大地站在门扉处，然后下一瞬间他目眦尽裂，快步上前想把纲从隼人的身边推开。隼人一下子急了，但在想阻止这场无谓的斗争时，纲早已制止住疯狂的武。两个少年身体肃立地对峙着，异色的双目中透出的戾气不相上下。

你对狱寺做了什么？！  
我没有对他做什么。  
那他为什么会哭！  
是你弄哭他的。

纲迅捷的回话令武刹那间怔住，纲望去隼人征求他的意见，隼人点头，同意让武留下。于是纲便不客气地甩开武的手臂，留下一个威胁的眼神然后离开医务室。室内剩下隼人和武，气氛好像一下子沉重了许多。两人都踟蹰着不开口，偶然的眼神相遇也让二人不知所措。明明最想见到的人就在面前，却一句话都说不出来。心里面徘徊着的思念和情怀全部都找不到出口，就那样静静地沉默在心底。但隼人不会奢求太多，只要这样在武的旁边，就奢侈得跟做梦一样。

呐……狱寺。那天晚上……我到底……

含糊了许久武吐出这样一句话，正正锥中了隼人的伤口。昔日胸口的钝痛和大脑翻搅的疯癫瞬间掠过他的全身，带来无数恐怖的幻想。但是这一切他都决定了由他来承担，所以他释然般地笑出来，哪理得那笑如此牵强。

那晚上……你喝醉了，然后我把你塞进计程车里面送回家了……不记得吗？

这字字句句都如若割腕一样痛。他不断祈祷着武不要怀疑，不要再追究他最丑陋的那一面。但是他身前的少年的表情开始扭曲起来，变得憎恨和不忿，双眼中的怜惜如同魔鬼一般焚烧着火焰和泪水，然后他的手被武捉紧，他听见对方怨恨地大喊。

为什么那天要让我回去啊——！！如果我在你身边的话我就可以保护你了！那么你就不会受伤，不会哭，也不会这样突然消失了吧……为什么……为什么我没有在你身边啊！！

他看见悲愤喊着的武眼中簌簌落下泪来，那样的表情和泪水都不会是虚假，他知道自己应该觉得欣慰，但为何他只能感觉到疲倦。武的守护、武的宠怜、武的关怀他都得到太多了，然而这些都不是他真正想要的。所以武给他越多，他只会觉得越重。

笨蛋。哭得像个小孩子一样还说要保护我……  
隼人仰着头，缓缓地伸出那只没有打点滴的手来拭去武脸上的眼泪，像个母亲一样柔笑着安慰他。  
今晚我就可以回家了，所以我没事的了，你也不要再提这件事了，怎样？  
真的吗？那么你很快就会回来上课了吗？  
武像个孩子一般询问着，隼人拿他没办法，只能一一允诺。

隼人的话就像拥有魔力一样，很快就把流泪的武治愈，恢复了开朗的笑容和隼人呶呶不休地讲话。隼人也没他办法，一直到夏马尔来赶人武都一直在说着，仿佛要把没有见面这段时间的份补回来。夏马尔没好气地把武轰跑，武就在不远处连连挥着手，眼睛还盯着窗户里的隼人看。夏马尔生气地把窗帘一把拉上，不耐烦地熄灭了嘴里的香烟。武走后，隼人脸上的浅笑马上卸下来，变得一片寂寞。夏马尔在他的床边坐下来，叹了一声再把点滴小心地拆掉。

过几天我们就走了，知道吗？

夏马尔轻轻地问。隼人的脑袋垂着，不想作任何回答。前一刻明明还那么快乐，但就是因为知道这份快乐才会对即将到来的别离更加悲伤。他抿紧了嘴唇，突然脑袋被一只大手盖上，男人正宠溺地揉他的头发，试着给他一点安慰。即使过了那么多年，男人表达自己感情的方法还一样笨拙，那双大手粗糙而粗鲁，却一直没有舍他而去。

隼人企图说服自己。虽然不多，但是值得他去珍惜的人也一样珍惜着自己。十代目、若叶、夏马尔。那为什么仍然不能取代那个人呢？即使是一点点也好，为什么自己就是无法抛弃那个秘密。

这个夏天快要结束了，我的恋情也应该结束了，不是吗？  
但是为什么——

怀抱着这份眷恋，隼人独自一人走在回家的路上。大概两个星期没有走的路，一切仿佛突然变得陌生起来。少年停在河边的路上，侧首看到的河面潋滟而辉煌。他稍稍回忆了一下自己刚来到这里的那段日子里所见到的景象，最终得出的结论是这一切竟然如此相似。从遥远的意大利来到这个城市，如今已经整整三年了。经历过许多不可思议的相遇和别离之后，他仍回到这儿，过着平淡可爱的生活。

——但也即将要告别了。他莫名地抿弯唇瓣笑了，然后准备迈开脚步继续走，却被身后传来的呼喊声叫住。

狱寺君——！！  
他回过头惊讶地看见纲向这边跑来。  
十代目？怎么了吗？  
你要回意大利，是真的吗？！  
…您是怎么知道的？  
我总觉得有什么不妥，所以回家去问 REBORN了。虽然他好像很不愿意说，可是我还是问到了…  
纲气喘吁吁地说完，隼人的表情并没有多大变化。  
那么…是真的吗？  
…嗯。  
为什么？为什么不告诉大家？大家都是朋友，不是吗？！  
…离别，很悲伤呢。

他幽幽地念出这一句，将纲焦急的话语都截断了。他望着脚边湍流不息的河水，嘴边一直维持着淡淡的笑容。  
但是不用担心，我会在意大利等着十代目来接任彭格列的！  
他强打起精神，希望纲不会注意到他隐藏的忧伤。  
那么山本呢？不打算告诉他吗？  
但纲却毫不留情地揭穿他最弱的地方，想要他面对现实。他停顿一下，笑得深了一些。  
我要走的事，请不要告诉他。  
最后也——不对他说吗？  
他知道纲指的是哪一句话，然而他却已经下定决心了。  
说了有什么用呢，我可不想隔着整个亚洲大陆来郁闷呢。  
看似轻松的回答，其实满腹的辛酸谁会知道。  
十代目，可以拜托你一件事吗？  
什么事？  
帮我转告那个笨蛋「那天对你说了绝交的话，对不起。还有一直以来，谢谢你。」  
他觉得自己这一生都从未有用过这样温柔的语气来说一句话，如今他却把这唯一一次用在转告上，而不是在那个人的面前、亲自对地说。  
什么嘛…为什么要我说啊…你应该自己去跟他说啊！对山本来说，不是狱寺君的话，不就什么意义都没有了吗？！  
阿纲激动地喊出来，隼人把纲那对自己切身的关怀看在眼里，然而却没有放在心上。他的笑更深，双眼眯细成碧绿色的月牙弯，惋惜地自语般念道。  
是吗，十代目不答应的话就算了吧。  
狱寺君！！  
纲不忿的喊声隼人已经听不入耳，他的整颗心都已随着这个夏天的结束而逐渐枯萎，他就怕倘若他继续留在武的身边，那朵花还会绽放，那么他就必定久久不能释怀。如果是这样的话，还不如选择离开。

纲还想说些什么，却被一把低沉的男声打断。不知是何时来到二人身后的夏马尔插进纲和隼人中间把他们分开，二话不说地就把隼人领走。留下纲一人在逐渐拉远的距离里不甘地看着隼人，知道他消失在那条路上。

狱寺君，一眼也好，去看看山本啊——！！  
在看不见的那头，隼人听到了纲的喊声。他不敢回头，他觉得自己实在太过分，不仅山本，连十代目他也伤害了。但他只能跟着男人走，跟着季节的步伐走，然后迎来最后一片花瓣的凋零。

那么就一直延续下去吧，这隔着整个亚洲大陆的歉意和思念。  
*****  
夏季将他最后的热度用最浓烈的热情来燃烧，虽然降雨的高峰期已经过去，炎热的午后几乎让人有还在大暑的错觉。但昼夜慢慢变大的温差让绿叶催黄，夹着沙土气息的风吹来它们便零零星星地散落下来。

银发的少年套了件样式简单的长袖白衬衫，薄薄的布中露出他洁白的锁骨，犹显得他分外纤细薄弱。他一声不吭地走着，不时望两眼周围单调的景色，最后把目光一直延长到不远处的并盛国高操场上。时间是放学铃响没多久，操场上的人声逐渐鼎沸，他将身体置在稀落的树木中，在人来人往的操场上搜寻着某个人身影。

这样寻找武的行为，他已不能记得有多久没有做了。仿佛是隔了许久许久，又仿佛是刚刚才做过那般熟悉。从家里到学校的路程其实并不远，而他却花了一个多小时。他害怕看到那个人，又期待着见到他，只因为这会是最后一面了。出门的时候并没有多少阻滞，本以为一定会阻止他的夏马尔只顾叹息着自己的好酒被糟蹋了，于是他便明白夏马尔是同意的，所以才来到这里。

然而来到了却不知道怎么办。见面了的话应该说什么，还是应该去想怎么去见面呢。这样复杂思考着隼人不知不觉间慢慢超空旷的地方挪去，一点，再一点地想把那个身影看得更加清楚。怎么料到没走几步那被他注视着的背影就转过了身来，还爆发出一声惊呼。他慌得想立即找个地方躲起来，可是脚步却动不了，心里头希望着那个人能够发现自己。

狱寺——！！我走开一下哦……  
兴奋地喊着隼人名字的武立即就扔下球棒想退出训练，却被队友拉住。  
山本，不要去啦！  
那家伙不是退学了吗，怎么还来学校啊？  
诸如此类尽是逼使意味的话语，尽管隼人远远地站着，还是将操场上的争吵听得清楚。他发现自己不能把那些句句带骨的话像往日那样当成耳边风了，被贬低的人格和自尊在颤栗。或许如果那些人不是武的朋友的话他是不会介意的，但现在——

他抬眸，眼神飘忽飞向那几个吵闹纷纷的少年之间。  
变软弱了吗，我……

而此时，武从人群中跑了出来，三下两下地翻过铁丝网。不知道辩论的结果如何，但武的脸色并不好看。不过那双茶晶色的眼睛一旦和隼人的对上，武就立即笑逐颜开了。

狱寺，你怎么来了，身体好点了吗，大叔怎么会放你出来的？  
一口问完这些，武兴奋得有点喘不过起来，盯着隼人看的一双眼睛不加修饰地写满了欣悦。  
部活，没问题吗？  
他把武对自己的特殊对待看得明晰，却不把感触表现出来，只平静地问。  
嗯？没问题的啦！狱寺你不要理那群野蛮的家伙就是了，哈哈……  
武搔着脑袋打哈哈，隼人就眯着翡翠色的眼睛面无表情地看他能撑多久。  
别装了，你那群队友很明显就是讨厌我——  
那个没关系！  
他的话一下子被武厉声打断，他惊讶看去武的脸，发现他正认真无比地看着自己。  
狱寺你只要在意我的感受就够了。  
忽然间，他不知道应该怎么回答。

——只顾虑你，我也想这样啊。但是对你抱有那样的感情，而你身边的人都不认同我，生活在这样的环境里，你还会像现在这样对我吗，不会突然有一天疏远我吗，不会厌倦了对我的保护吗？毕竟，我不是你生命的全部，只是区区的一个最好的损友。

但这样的妄想都只是徒然。如今的他还有什么资格那样说。双方抱有不同情感，不肯表达和意识不到都同是一种罪孽。

呐，狱寺。秋季大赛你会去看吗？

在隼人思考的时候，武忽然捉住了他的手臂，打开了另一个较为活跃的话匣子。但隼人一时间都把动作反应在那被武捉住的手上，没听清他的话。

棒球队现在正为秋季的全国高校联赛做准备呐，如果比赛的时候狱寺你肯去，我们一定会赢的！  
这次隼人终于听清了武的话。他看去武的眼睛，那其中美好的期待让他不忍直视。  
你在说什么傻话啊—棒球是团队活动吧，怎么可能因为我一个人……  
哈哈说得也是呐。应该说，狱寺你来看我比赛的话，我一定会加倍努力，嬴给你看的！

那样说着自己的梦想，并对隼人非常重视的少年看起来如此耀眼。这让他不由得去想，为什么那样开朗的你一点都不掩饰自己的感受，却始终察觉不到我对你的感情。他垂下了眼睑，不甘地紧咬着嘴唇，脸颊微红。

呐，狱寺~干什么不说话啊…  
等不及隼人回话的武凑近隼人的脸想窥看他的表情，这样的动作吓得隼人身体一抖，伸手就用力把武推开。  
诶，狱寺……  
武不满地嘟囔着，隼人刚想反驳，却发觉面前背向着夕阳的少年浑身是汗水和沙土，脏兮兮的样子惹得他一下子笑了出来。  
笑什么啦！  
笨蛋，臭死了！  
小小地埋怨着时他露出一个拿你没办法的微笑，从口袋中掏出一条手帕拍在武的脸上。手帕慢慢从滑落下来，露出武受宠若惊的脸。被武看得周身不自在的隼人气恼了，想把自己送出去的东西抢回来，武却赖皮地把它举得高高的，任隼人怎么踮脚蹦跳都拿不到。  
你这家伙！反正有一大把女人争着给你递毛巾擦汗的吧，快还我！  
才没有呢！我一次都没有用过她们的毛巾，每次都只是用水龙头冲一下就算了！  
你——！  
这样的剧烈运动叫刚从病愈的隼人累坏，而武话中隐含的涵义更叫他硬是红了脸，心里面乱糟糟的，又是欢喜又是无奈，最后只得低下了头生闷气。武一下子慌了手脚，小心翼翼地摇晃着隼人的手臂，温言软语地哄他。  
你这家伙，快点给我去找个女朋友啦……  
从武的手指传来的热度暖热了他整个心脏。那待他为最疼爱的挚友的态度是这样明白的亲昵，都叫他对武绝情不起来，连那催促武发展恋情的话都说得酸溜溜的。  
我才不要呢！  
武突然把隼人的手臂捉起来，隼人吃了一惊看去武，刚想开骂时却被武坚定的眼神挡了回来。  
女朋友、恋爱什么的我不需要，我只要好好地打棒球，和狱寺阿纲做一辈子的好朋友就行了！  
这样任性的孩子气发言，让他的脑海一瞬间发白。不知是悲好还是喜好，那刻他感到眼球湿润，什么都不重要了。恋人也好朋友也好，现在只想珍惜和武在一起的这段短暂的、最后的时间。随着时间的不断流逝，告别的时刻也快要来临吧。他不想再争吵，再伪装了。他唯有苦皱了眉头，眯细了碧色的眼睛努力地笑了。

「笨蛋！」  
那个称谓所带有的特定意义，武大概一辈子都不可能知道了。隼人是怎样爱上他、爱着他，那期间付出了多少、割舍了多少，他都不会知道。那个少年将带着这些思念和他道别，然后远离，最后抱着这些思念逐渐老去，永远都不将这份心意传达给他。

狱寺好狡猾呢……  
武的颊边挂着一抹浅红，只是一会儿之间隼人便向他露出了两个罕有的笑靥，那惹人怜爱的模样让他忍不住去摸隼人雪白的脸蛋。  
说着这么过分的话，却笑得那么可爱，这是犯规的呐~  
武半是埋怨半是沉醉地念着，隼人的脸就被武的手轻轻地揉了起来。他反握住武的手腕作势要反抗，但终究是没有拿开那双脏脏的手。  
笨蛋！放开啦，脏死了！  
呐狱寺，再笑一个好么？再笑一个呐~  
赖皮地哀求着隼人，武的手停了下来。他捧着隼人的脸，低下头靠近他的眼睛，着迷了一样盯着隼人看。

心跳大概在那一刻死而复生，隼人听得清自己平稳的呼吸、奔流的血液和蹦跃的心跳。有什么一直坚持的东西再也无所谓了，他觉得自己放得下了。算知道死前的一刻他都会记得这个人，把他一同度过的记忆带到轮回的彼方都是值得的，没有任何一件事他需要后悔。他相信上帝的存在，却不相信上帝。而在这个最后，他只想感谢主，赐予了他这个相遇。

他举起手臂，把手覆在武的手背上，武的手被他的体温双重地包围了起来。他朝呆住了的武露出一个脏脏可爱的笑容，眯细的双眼如淌了水的翡翠一样闪烁着柔光，浅粉的嘴唇弯得同初月一样。他的笑这样扣动心弦，就像是向着挚爱之人展现的那样，叫武一下子失了神。所有的神智都被隼人引去了，情难自禁地，武俯下身想亲吻他，靠近一点，再靠近一点点——

山本。  
隼人轻唤武的名字，不留痕迹地避开了武的嘴唇。而在武突然回过神来的同时，操场上的催促声响了起来，叫他快点归队。  
回去吧。  
但是……  
你说过会赢的吧？  
……嗯！一定会赢的！  
只需隼人的几句话，武便顺从地开始小跑回操场。武倒后碎步走着，手里捉着隼人的手帕跟他挥手，爽朗地笑着大声告别。  
狱寺！你明天回来看我训练吗？  
呃……他没想到武会这么问，但也只好点头答应。  
那~约定了哦！明天见哦！  
嗯，明天见。  
他淡淡地回答。武满足地笑了，有点不舍地看着隼人渐渐变远的脸，过了好久才转过身去开始奔跑。然而就在武转身过去的那一秒开始，他的心觉得孤单了。仅仅是那么一点距离而已。他想挽留住武，想呆在武的身边更久一点，但在这最后的时刻里，一切都显得那样空白而无力。

连喊出你的名字都需要竭尽全力。  
「山本——！」  
「嗯——？」  
武听到隼人的声音立即回过头来，耐心地等隼人把话说完。一瞬间千言万语都堵在喉咙，他像丧失了语言能力一样徒劳，这个夏天里那么多次机会摆在他面前，他都一一错过了。在武面前，他无法好好地说出自己的心情，仿佛就是他的双螺旋基因里本就缺失了这一段一样。而现在，又是重蹈覆辙了吗。他深吸一口气，用自己生平最大的声音去喊。

「再见了——————————！！！」  
武似乎被这超常的音量吓了一跳，愣住几秒后他忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后用和隼人不相上下的声音也喊。  
「再见了なのな——————————！！！」

最后的疯狂，足够了。两个少年笑着相视，后退，然后踏上不同的道路。而隼人的步子也由慢走渐渐变为疾奔，他用尽全力地跑，没有目的地，只想那从眼角快速刮过的晚风能够吹干他将要落下的泪水。他不能停下来，不会回头。

最后对武说的话，他无法实现了。  
他撒了谎。  
明天早上他将搭上飞往意大利的班机，再也不回来。

——明天，不能去看你训练了。  
对不起，山本。  
再见了。  
我喜欢你。

 

*****  
喵—喵—  
尖细的猫叫声回荡在油绿色的这片亚热带常绿硬叶林中，地中海气候的夏季空气干燥而炎热，到处弥漫着的多年生草木味道都芳香沁骨。身处的地方好比伊甸园的美丽，蔚蓝的天空被遮盖成碧绿星点，微洒入一双同样翠绿的瞳孔中，犹然更加绿得让人倍感不可思议。猫叫的声音愈来愈近，像是呼唤着自己心爱的主人儿那样心切。但躺在草地上的人没有一丝动作，只摊开着手脚打瞌睡，慵懒得像日间的夜行猫科动物。但不消一会，背上有花豹斑纹的小猫便把它的主人找到。它在他身边绕着转，不停叫唤着想把他弄醒，但始终那双好看的眼睛都不肯好好地睁开来看它。于是它便不耐烦了，伸出软软的肉脚垫子就踩在他脸上，然后整个身体都坐上去。那人被毛痒得噗地一声打了个小喷嚏，还是拗不过它便坐了起来。修长的上身慢慢挺直，他伸了个懒腰，将双腿放平在地上，再把小猫放在自己的腿上。微风拂过，他变长了的银发随之扬起，碎碎落落地闪烁着阳光的碎屑，将他脖子和耳朵周围的那一带皮肤映得如钻石一样耀目。

在那之后过了差不多两年，名为狱寺隼人的少年已经蜕化成翩然美丽的凤蝶，抑或是称谓洁白无暇的白玫瑰都不为过，十九岁的他的一颦一笑都可在不经意间拨动人心，留下一圈圈安静的涟漪痕迹。一点一点卸下了无知、任性和鲁莽的他，开始变成一个温柔成熟、知性体贴的大人。这些都不是刻意扮演出来的演技，是哪一朵花的凋零让更多的花朵绽放，最后荟萃成这么一个如同宝石一般的人。就连夏马尔也曾经感叹说，他变得越来越像他的妈妈了。

那个抛弃了所拥有的一切而将他带来这个世界的人，如今仿佛在他身上再现一般。他会含笑谢过别人发自内心的赞赏，然后留一脉笑意于浅色的唇边而显得有丝怅然若失。这样的神态让人惦记，就像曾经到过一片盛放至最高点的玫瑰花田那样，你尽管多么恋着这片景色，但还是深知他终将逝去，于是满心都被他惹得是矛盾与怜惜。

小猫依然哝哝不休，仿佛是埋怨他刚才忽视自己一样。他只是含笑不语，但两只碧绿的眼睛里都是坦率的宠爱。小猫撒娇地向他蹭着，柔软的毛发搔在他的手背上，惹得他轻笑出声。突然那草绿的视野中闪过一点白色，他张大了眼睛看去，发现小猫的身上沾了一片纯白的花瓣。他将它轻柔地拈在细长的指尖上细细端详，从质感与香气推断应该是玫瑰。他犯愁了，这附近并没有什么玫瑰种植园呀。这样想着的时候，小猫从他的身上轻盈地跳下来然后走开，他连忙站起来想喊住它，却发现它几步一回头，似是想要自己跟着它去什么地方一般。

他在绿荫里边停顿了几秒，然后听从小动物的带领，开始在这片地中海的绿野里搜寻仙踪。

今天是彭格列的隆重日子，而他——岚之守护者却翘掉了这样盛大的迎接典礼。来自日本的其他几位守护者将穿越整个亚洲大陆来到这陌生的异国，接受十代目给予他们的使命。在准备会议终了时，纲叫住了他。

狱寺君，你可以不必勉强。如果不想来的话可以不来的。  
经已长大成人的昔日那个被称作废柴的少年，已经脱胎换骨。纲那日益澄明的橙色双眼好像能将他洞彻一般，他也不再会对这种透视力感到惊奇，亦不再逞强，只颔首歉笑了。

现在，宴会厅里面一定热闹非常了吧。在跟着小猫踪迹的时候他默默想到。但他对其他的守护者不感兴趣，只有那水光旖旎的火焰才会让他注目。可是这次的名单里面没有雨之守护者。纲曾想向他致歉，但他婉然拒绝了。或许这是应该庆幸的事才对。那家伙没有踏上这条血腥黑暗的道路，没有被自己的感情束缚，从而拥有了一个普通人该有的平凡的、幸福的未来。

他应该为这个缺席而笑的，不是么。他的确笑了，却笑得苦楚。不断迎面而来的高大乔木换了一幕又一幕似曾相识又宛如陌生的景象，他渐渐从记忆中抽离出来，开始分辨得出眼前通往的地方——

往前踏出一步，顿时阔然开朗。忽然而至的阳光明媚得有点刺眼，他伸手挡在额前，却阻不了那含着海水味道的风拂乱他的头发。待眼睛适应了光亮，他才发现本来就在前面不远的小猫已经不知去向。但他不打算去找那调皮的家伙，而是轻缓地、像是怕吵醒了梦中的天使一般地向前方的碑石走去。那儿是他妈妈永远沉睡的地方。回到意大利之后，他才知道他那冷血的父亲为他的母亲安了隐蔽而美丽的地方，将她悄悄地放在那里。

所有的仇恨早已变淡了。在这宁静的安葬死者的地方，不该有任何的罪恶的。看着母亲的名字，他弯腰想为她打扫一下周围的杂草，却发现一扎白玫瑰静静地躺在她的身上。他有点惊讶，这儿是不为人所知的地方，这些年来都只有他一个会来这里。他望着那洁白的玫瑰，安静地站在那儿思考着什么。然后仿佛是预料到一般，他的身后响起放轻了的脚步声，并慢慢靠近他的身边。他感觉不到杀气，也就没有防范。他想那应是送花的人，所以就稍微添了一点期待，耐心地等着他来到自己的旁边。

脚步声停止了。他没有去看那人是谁，就只凭这么一点的距离，流风掠过捎来的呼吸声和阳光的气味，就让他的心莫名地跳乱了。那样的悸动，仿佛是神迹一般将时间回转到那段年少无知的青涩日子，弹指间曾经的泪和笑、恋情和友情都像流星那样在脑海划过，留下了此刻盈满胸膛的惊喜与感动。

他的手被一只比他大得多的手拉住，十指紧扣。他吃了一惊地低下头，颊色浅红地不敢去看这耀眼的奇迹。但奇迹的诞生可由不得他，拉住他手的人对着他母亲就这样响亮而又坚定地发誓。

狱寺的妈妈，我叫做山本武。我很喜欢你的儿子，所以请你把他交给我，我一定会让他幸福的！  
在对我妈妈说什么啊？！你这个可恶的棒球笨蛋！

他又羞又恼地扭头朝那人骂去，然后却在看到那张久违的面庞的那刻，发现自己几乎都要哭出来。而他的手则被拉得更加紧了，那人的体温是真实的，不是梦里面的飘渺无踪，那个叫自己如何也忘不了的混蛋现在就在自己的面前——大概没有什么能比这更能让他这样失态了吧。眼眶里迅速地就灌满了泪水，心情也不知道怎么去形容，他只把那张手掌拉紧，生怕一放开那人就会逃掉一般地，拉得死紧死紧。

他想看清那人的五官，那人的一切，但视野却愈来愈模糊，耳边回响的那人的声音也听得不真切了，所有的感官都被这失而复得的奇迹所填满。十九岁的他像个孩子那样哭了出来，不加任何掩饰地迸发着压抑许久的泪腺，哭得一塌糊涂。他把泪水都擦在那人的身上，用力地捉紧那人的手臂，沙哑了声线地喊那人的名字。

山本……山本……

夹带着哭声和思念的呼唤，如今真切地响在武的耳边。武试图安慰哭得厉害的隼人，想解释这两年来的经历，想说自己是怎样发现他的单恋和自己的感情的。但这些都不重要了，现在只需要把那孩子搂进怀里，温柔轻唤他的名字，便是最大的幸福了吧。

狱寺，我回来了。

他把他的恋人抱紧，宠溺地任他哭泣。  
是的，那已经是他的恋人了。  
不是朋友，不是好朋友，而是世界上唯一的恋人。

狱寺，我喜欢你。  
他把吻亲在隼人的额上，温柔地看着恋人潮红的泪颜，然后慢慢地凑近那柔软的唇边。  
「大好き…」

那是真正的初吻。  
不是以朋友的身份，而是恋人。  
经历过悲壮、眼泪和厄难之后，你不再是我的最佳损友了。

已经不再是朋友了了，狱寺。

这个夏天，那一朵含苞已久的玫瑰终于绽放。  
它其实从未凋零，它一直等待着此刻，谁能找到它。

山本…喜欢…我喜欢你……

那才是他真正的心声，他期待的是这段友情的结束。  
而今，一切都是真实的，全部都不是梦境。

最佳损友的时间结束了。  
从今以后，便会是恋人的时间了吗？  
如何都无所谓了，只要我们永远在一起，就足够了吧？

——最佳损友.You're my best badfriend. END——


End file.
